Culpαbilidαd
by xHinamoriKunx
Summary: *Situado en Capitulo Manga # 291-292/Anime # 171* Al parecer Juvia siente una inmensa tortura psicológica al ver a Lucy siendo torturada en manos de Minerva. Se sentía la persona más miserable de la humanidad. Y lo que quiere ahora es… arreglar ese error. Gray Fullbuster x Juvia Loxar / Juvia Loxar & Lucy Heartfilia Friendship. Capitulo # 16: "Elemento Vs Elemento".
1. 1- Culpa

Hiro Mashima es el Autor Original de Fairy Tail

* * *

_Al parecer Juvia siente una inmensa tortura psicológica al ver a Lucy siendo pulverizada en manos de Minerva. Se siente mal por no haber hecho nada. Se sentía la persona más miserable de la humanidad. Y lo que quiere ahora es… arreglar ese error._

* * *

_-_ __**Culpabilidad **___-_

_Por: xHinamoriKunx._

_**Capitulo # 1: "Culpa"**_

— ¡**A**AHHHHH! — Lucy dio un grito mas al sentir que Minerva le había encestado un fuerte golpe tras su espalda encorvándola completamente.

— ¡LUCY! — El grito de Natsu resonó en todo el estadio seguida de las burlas de Sabertooth.

Por su parte Juvia miraba expectante y con suma preocupación en como Lucy era lastimada de la manera más cruel.

— L-Lucy… — quería ayudarla, pero no podía. Por esta ocasión maldijo mentalmente aquellas absurdas reglas.

— ¡Detengan el encuentro! — grito la maga de agua obteniendo la atención de las demás que estaban junto a ella mirando la tortura. — ¡Va a matar a Lucy!

El árbitro dio terminado el encuentro y Lucy poco a poco abandonaba la esfera acuática, pero siendo sostenida del cuello por Minerva.

— ¡Lucy! — Natsu junto a los demás fueron en su ayuda.

La rubia fue arrojada al suelo y quienes la atraparon fueron Natsu y Gray, Wendy se acercaba rápidamente al igual que Juvia y Chelia. Mientras Wendy y Chelia atendía un poco a Lucy, Minerva iba dando escena desplazándose hacia abajo estando casi al frente del equipo A.

Juvia la miro fijamente y dándole a entender que la estaba retando.

— ¿Qué miras? — se dirigió a la Loxar sarcásticamente. — Al menos agradéceme que me deshice de una basura inútil como ella. Sería mejor que la expulsen por su debilidad.

— ¿Quieres cerrar la boca? — Juvia la reto callándola inesperadamente sorprendiendo a los del equipo Fairy que estaban con Lucy. —Tú no sabes nada de Lucy. ¡¿Cómo te atreviste a hacerlo?!

— Juvia… —hablo Erza mirando la escena junto a Gray y Natsu.

— Tú no me digas nada, porque sé exactamente que te quedaste allí sin hacer nada. — las palabras de Minerva atacaron a la maga elemental quien abrió un poco los ojos y apretó su mandíbula.

— Juvia no sabe de lo que hablas. Las reglas eran las reglas, Juvia no quería perjudicar al equipo A.

Sin darse cuenta, Lucy estaba siendo alejada de la arena con sus amigos tras ella dejándola sola con aquella mujer de Sabertooth.

— ¿Ves? Hasta te abandonan por Lucy. — se burlo la mujer de cabellos negros. — Acéptalo, no pudiste hacer nada por tu cuenta. Deberías enojarte contigo misma. Por tu debilidad no lograste salvar a tu amiga como tú la llamas. Aprende de esa estupidez. —Minerva se harto y decidió irse, pero antes de eso… — O puede que no hiciste nada, porque querías ver a la rubia en ese estado. — le sonrio asustando a la de cabellos azules.

— ¡C-Cállate!

— Querías ver a Lucy humillada y herida.

— ¡No!

Por los sentimientos negativos que estaba sintiendo Juvia en este momento, provoco que las nubes comenzaran a formarse para despues descargar una tormenta, justo en el momento en donde Minerva se retiro sin decir nada mas, pero sembrando la duda y confusión en Juvia.

Juvia permaneció sola pensando en lo que dijo Minerva. ¿Qué ella realmente no hizo nada por solo desear ver a la Heartfilia así?

¡Claro que no! Sabía que trataba a Lucy como su Rival de Amor, pero no sería capaz de pensar en algo así. No podría desearle lo peor a su nakama, aquella que la acepto por primera vez cuando lucharon untas contra Vidaldus Taka.

— Lucy. —miro al cielo dejando que las gotas de lluvia la empaparan completamente.

Se sintió completamente miserable por no haber hecho nada. Y se preguntaba ¿Qué pensarían los del gremio de ella ahora con lo ocurrido?

— Tal vez Fairy Tail odie a Juvia por no proteger a Lucy. — con eso dicho, la lluvia creció y cayo con mas furia por aquel sentimiento de culpa que no dejaba en paz a Juvia. — Juvia no quiere ser expulsada por lo que hizo. Y más tener el odio de Gray-sama. — comenzó a llorar y se fue rápidamente del lugar en busca de un lugar donde no sería encontrada en un buen rato.

… _En la Enfermería …_

Todos estaban en silencio esperando una noticia de Lucy quien estaba siendo atendida por los médicos, todos no hablaban y la verdad se estaba poniendo incomodo.

El médico salió y todos se levantaron de donde estaban sentados. — ¿Cómo esta Lucy? — pregunto Lissana rápidamente.

— La señorita Heartfilia está bien. Su fortaleza hizo que recibiera bien el tratamiento, así que esta fuera de peligro. — esa noticia alegro a todos. —Pero por el momento estará fuera de las batallas y necesita tomar bastante reposo, yo pronostico dentro de unos dos días.

— Gracias por la molestia. — dijo Makarov respetuosamente y con ello el mecido se retiro.

Todos entraron en silencio mirando la imagen de la joven Lucy quien estaba ya bien y dormida, ahora lo que tenía que hacer era descansar.

Escucharon la gran tormenta que se desato y Erza abrió la cortina dando a ver el panorama grisáceo que formaban las nubes.

— ¿Lluvia? — pregunto Titania teniendo un pequeño presentimiento.

— Por cierto. — dijo Gajeel quien había estado distraído y sin darse cuenta de una cosa. — ¿Donde está Juvia?

Los presentes se dieron cuenta de lo que faltaba aquí, por alguna razón Juvia no ha regresado. Creyeron que se estaría vistiendo despues del enfrentamiento para venir aquí a la enfermería.

¿Dónde estaba Juvia? ¿Por qué ella era la que provocaba la lluvia? ¿Qué estaría pasando dentro de la mente de la joven Loxar?

— Juvia… — susurro Gray mostrándose un poco preocupado.

* * *

_-_Continuara_-_

_Próximo Capitulo # 2: "Miedo"_

* * *

**¿Como quedo?**

**Esta idea se me ocurrió cuando estaba viendo muchas veces ya sea el capitulo del manga o el capítulo 171 del anime , y me estuve imaginando el cómo se sentiría Juvia al ver en ese estado deplorable a su amiga Lucy.**

**Y más porque me gusta mucho la interacción entre Juvia y Lucy, deberían de unirlas más y ver qué pasa.**

**Este proyecto será corto, como uno capítulos.**

**Bueno, haber como quedo. Si te gusto mándame un comentario con tu opinión. Y agradezco a una amiga que me ayudo un poco con la trama del fics, lo malo que ella no tiene aun una cuenta de fanfiction.**

**Nos veremos pronto…**

**Atte: Maleny.**


	2. 2- Miedo

Hiro Mashima es el Autor Original de Fairy Tail

* * *

_Al parecer Juvia siente una inmensa tortura psicológica al ver a Lucy siendo pulverizada en manos de Minerva. Se siente mal por no haber hecho nada. Se sentía la persona más miserable de la humanidad. Y lo que quiere ahora es… arreglar ese error._

* * *

_-_ __**Culpabilidad **___-_

_Por: xHinamoriKunx._

_**Capitulo # 2: "Miedo"**_

**T**odos no sabían que pasaba con la inesperada desaparición de la maga de agua. Juvia no se atrevió a aparecer en un largo rato y eso preocupo más a sus amigos. ¿Dónde podrá estar ella en este momento?

— ¿Y si la vamos a buscar? — pregunto Titania mirando al maestro.

— No hace falta. —menciono el anciano algo serio y con los brazos cruzados.

— Pero Maestro… —Cana iba a protestar, pero el anciano la interrumpió.

— Técnicamente Juvia nos da a entender que quiere un momento a solas. Tal vez el asunto de Lucy es por la cual se ha descargado toda esta tempestad. —miro detenidamente la lluvia que se apreciaba por la ventana. — Pero me preocupo él con quien se tope en el camino y con ese estado en el que está ahora.

Eso si era un dicho con sentido, quien sabe con quién se tope la joven Loxar en su camino.

… _En las afueras del Estadio …_

— Gota, gota, goteo. —susurraba su típica frase estando escondida en un rincón oscuro y húmedo del enorme estadio donde se llevaba a cabo el "Daimatou Enbu". Por el momento se suspendieron las labores por lo ocurrido anteriormente, los gremios participantes esperarían ordenes para saber si el torneo se reanuda o se suspende por el momento.

Juvia mostraba una mirada decaída, su humor estaba por los suelos y mientras más frustrada estaba, la tormenta azotaba más y más. No tenía ganas aun de ir a ver a su amiga Lucy a la cara. ¿Cómo lo haría si no hizo nada? ¿Sería capaz de sostenerle la mirada aunque fuera un solo segundo?

—Juvia no se siente capaz de hacerlo. —dijo respondiendo al ultimo las preguntas en las cuales estaba pensando. —Juvia no sabe qué hacer. — llevo sus manos a su rostro para cubrirlo completamente sintiendo una gran desesperación por no saber qué hacer en lo que pensaría Fairy Tail de ella ahora.

— ¡Juvia! — esa voz hizo que levantara la mirada y vio que Gray Fullbuster al parecer la estaba buscando. Ella tampoco no quería verlo hasta que estuviese lista y segura de sí misma para tomar precaución decidió volverse agua momentáneamente a la espera de que el joven Fullbuster se retirara porque estaba cerca de su ubicación.

Cuando la presencia del alquimista de hielo se esfumo, volvió a su estado normal para mirar el camino por el cual tomo el mago para irse y ella decidió retirarse a un lugar más tranquilo para ella, tomando la decisión de ir a los miradores que estaban no muy lejos de aquí.

Camino llorando, pero sus lágrimas estaban siendo camuflajeadas por aquella lluvia melancólica.

— Al menos la lluvia alegra a Juvia de vez en cuando. —dio una pausa para continuar sonriendo débilmente. — Porque la lluvia esconde las lagrimas de esta "Mujer de la Lluvia".

… _De vuelta en la enfermería …_

Natsu noto que su amiga rubia estaba despertando, Lucy al principio le costaba trabajo abrir sus ojos por estar aun débil.

— Lucy… —dijo Mirajane aliviada de que la joven Heartfilia haya despertado.

— Chicos… lo siento. — menciono la Heartfilia aun débil por el enfrentamiento.

— Tranquila Lucy, lo más importante es que estas bien y de vuelta con nosotros. —sonrio el joven Dragneel aliviado al igual que los demás.

— ¿Qué paso? — pregunto la rubia mirando por todas partes con lentitud.

—Te trajimos aquí lo mas raido posible. — respondió Lissana estando junto a su hermana mayor y Erza.

La maga estelar noto la ausencia de dos personas y se atrevió a preguntar por ellas. — ¿Gray y Juvia? — noto algo de tensión cuando los nombro.

— Pues veras… — la Scarlet se atrevió a contarle lo que estaba pasando en este momento. Lucy mostro gran preocupación por su amiga y decidió levantarse, aunque Natsu y Happy no se lo permitieron.

— Lucy ¿Qué haces? —el Neko noto las intensiones de la muchacha.

— Juvia esta sola, debe sentirse más por lo que paso. — su rostro mostraba determinación. —Tengo que decirle que estoy bien. ¡No quiero ver a Juvia llorar otra vez!

— Lucy… —Natsu la miro sorprendido.

—Eso déjaselo a Gray. —Makarov obtuvo la atención de la muchacha. —Gray no está aquí, porque fue a buscarla, el se ofreció. Con el estado emocional que pasa Juvia, quien sabe con quién se tope en Crocus donde suponemos que esta, si es Sabertooth entonces ella tendrá serios problemas.

— Juvia. — Lucy quería ver a su amiga pronto con deseos de abrazarla y dejar que la Loxar pudiera desahogarse.

… _Cerca de los Miradores de la ciudad …_

La lluvia se había intensificado en ese lugar con la presencia de la peliazul quien se sentó a espaldas de los balcones que daban la imagen distorsionada de la Capital del Reino de Fiore. Abrazo sus piernas húmedas y oculto su rosto entre ellas para llorar sin ser vista de cualquier persona que estuviera rondando.

¿Pero quién se atrevería a caminar por la ciudad con terrible tempestad?

— _Juvia quiere… —se dijo a si misma dentro de su mente. —Estar con Gray-sama ¿pero que pensara Gray-sama de Juvia ahora? — se preguntaba temerosa._

No se dio cuenta de la presencia de alguien que estaba cerca de ella con la intensión de acercarse, la persona detuvo sus pasos estando frente a frente a la muchacha de cabellos celestes.

—Tú eres Juvia Loxar ¿verdad? — pregunto con suma tranquilidad y reacciono a esa pregunta.

La joven Loxar con lentitud alzo la mirada llorosa encontrándose con un joven de cabellos oscuros casi azabaches, mirada rojiza profunda y cubierto con una capa marrón con el logo de Sabertooth.

En pocas palabras: _Rogue Cheney._

* * *

_-_ Continuara _-_

_Próximo Capitulo # 3: "Preocupación"_

* * *

Agradecimientos a: **Medaka-chan - agusnaluforever - Dislacie - Hey-Nana - izichan21 - hushgueass - Gabe Logan - ErzaScarlet-Sama - Lee Ab Koi y un comentario anónimo.**

Nos veremos en la próxima actualización.


	3. 3- Preocupación

Hiro Mashima es el Autor Original de Fairy Tail

* * *

_Al parecer Juvia siente una inmensa tortura psicológica al ver a Lucy siendo pulverizada en manos de Minerva. Se siente mal por no haber hecho nada. Se sentía la persona más miserable de la humanidad. Y lo que quiere ahora es… arreglar ese error._

* * *

_-_ __**Culpabilidad **___-_

_Por: xHinamoriKunx._

_**Capitulo # 3: "Preocupación"**_

**G**ray seguía su búsqueda para encontrar a la maga de agua, pero no había ningún éxito reciente, paso a los alrededores del lugar donde estaba Fairy Tail hospedado y nada e incluso en su habitación y tampoco.

— Juvia ¿Dónde diablos te metiste? — decía preocupado, no negaba el hecho de estar así por ella. Juvia era su nakama y alguien en quien podía confiar.

— Ojala que no esté con Lyon. — se detuvo en seco cuando dijo eso, por alguna razón no sabía el porqué le molestaba que el joven Vastia estuviera cerca de ella. — ¿Por qué me pondo así? — miro el cielo sin impórtale ser empapado más de lo que estaba por la lluvia.

— No niego estar preocupado por ella. —dijo en voz alta. —Pero el hecho que este sola y llorando…

Que el recordaba nunca la había visto llorar con ese sentimiento doloroso, cuando ella miro por primera vez el cielo azul lloro de alegría, pero hasta ahora no la ha visto llorar por un sentimiento de tristeza, únicamente lo había escuchado de Lucy, Cana e incluso de Meredy.

Lucy le conto acerca de cuándo Juvia fue manipulada, el sincero corazón de Juvia hablo con lagrimas al saber que siempre seria una chica que solo traería infortunio

Cana le dijo de la vez cuando la joven Loxar se sacrifico atacando esa Lacrima de Rayo, llorando diciendo que quería ser aceptada y que amaba con todo su ser Fairy Tail y a sus miembros.

Y Meredy le revelo la verdad detrás de aquellos golpes, dolores y sentimientos que el mismo no comprendía del todo, Juvia lo había salvado de una muerte que ni el mismo se hubiera cuenta. Rara manera de morir ¿no? Juvia ahogada entre aquellas partículas de sal convenció a la pelirrosa de seguir viviendo por la persona que mas amaba. Ese fue el acto del verdadero de Juvia hacia Gray y que al parecer nadie sería capaz de hacer lo que ella hizo por él.

El negó la cabeza dejando esos pensamientos a un lado por el momento y esta vez pensó de manera positiva.

— Pero el hecho que este sola y llorando… —apretó sus puños y comenzó a correr. —¡No permitiré que ella llore sola de nuevo!

Grito decidido motivándose en seguir buscándola.

… _De vuelta con Juvia y Rogue …_

El silencio reino por unos largos minutos hasta que el joven Cheney decidiera romperlo. — ¿Qué se supone que hacer aquí sola y en medio de la lluvia? — la miro seriamente en la espera de una respuesta.

— Juvia hizo algo horrible, no quiere ver a la cara a Lucy por su error. —corrió su rostro empapado a un punto sin especificar.

— ¿Tienes miedo?

— Juvia tiene y siempre tendrá miedo por lo que paso. Juvia es débil, ¡Juvia es una idiota por no hacer nada! — grito sin mirarlo, no quería verse débil ante nadie, pero eso no servía de nada.

— Al parecer te lastimo mucho ¿no? —pregunto Rogue y ella asintió en silencio y leve.

— Juvia piensa a Magnolia en lo que se reanuda el torneo.

— ¿Así sin dar la cara? — esas palabras sorprendieron a Juvia. — ¿Aun si eso refiera lastimar mas a Lucy?

— ¿Lastimar mas a Lucy? — levanto la mirada lentamente. — ¿Por qué Juvia haría eso?

— Porque simplemente huyes y no enfrentar la situación. Al menos ponte a pensar que Lucy esta ahora esperándote junto con los demás de tu gremio, esperando tu llegada, esperando un abrazo de ti, esperando unas palabras dulces o algo por el estilo. Yo que tu iba y dar al menos una explicación.

— ¡Juvia no quiere ser odiada por todos! — Exclamo rompiendo el llanto. — Juvia dejo sola a su nakama, Juvia no quiere permanecer en Fairy Tail, ¡no aun teniendo este sentimiento de culpabilidad!

Sintió algo entre sus hombros y vio que era la capa del chico y este al parecer no le importo en lo absoluto mojarse por la lluvia.

— ¿R-Rogue-san? — miro atenta a que el chico le sonrio como lo haría un amigo alentándola a seguir adelante.

—Al menos tienes amigos que te quieren, Fairy Tail es muy diferente a Sabertooth. En mi gremio no tenemos permitido tener esa actitud como los de ustedes, Fairy Tail es lo contrario a Sabertooth. — dio una pausa y se arrodillo frente a ella. — Y tú serás la primera persona a quien le soy sincero. Yo realmente quiero volverme una persona que se preocupe y proteja a sus amigos, pero lo malo es que en Sabertooth no se me permite tener esa actitud.

— Rogue-san… —la chica se quedo conmovida por las palabras del joven Cheney.

— Al menos has el intento y notaras la diferencia.

— A-Arigatou Rogue-san. — la chica le sonrio y vio extendida la mano del Cheney para ayudarla a levantarse. Permanecieron mirándose por algo de tiempo hasta que el joven decidió irse de regreso a su gremio en espera de noticias del torneo. — Nos volveremos a ver ¿no?

— Juvia se lo asegura. — ella sonrio y vio la partida de Rogue dejándole en medio de la lluvia. — Al parecer tienes razón Rogue-san.

Con su ánimo un poco calmado miro el camino que guiaba al estadio, mirando el enorme estadio que estaba en la cima de aquella montaña rocosa. Se dirigió hacia allá con una gran determinación.

_Pero aun así, la lluvia seguía envolviendo la ciudad de Crocus._

* * *

_-_ Continuara _-_

_Próximo Capitulo # 4: "Confrontación"_

* * *

**¿Como quedo? Que lindo es Rogue.**

**Al parecer seran el total de capitulos como 6 o 7. O eso dependera de mi mente XD**

**ErzaScarlet-Sama - izichan21 - Medaka-chan - hushgueass - Lee Ab Koi - Gaben Logan - Hey Nana - y los comentarios anonimos.**

**Nos veremos pronto.**

**Atte: Maleny**


	4. 4- Confrontación

Hiro Mashima es el Autor Original de Fairy Tail.

* * *

_Al parecer Juvia siente una inmensa tortura psicológica al ver a Lucy siendo pulverizada en manos de Minerva. Se siente mal por no haber hecho nada. Se sentía la persona más miserable de la humanidad. Y lo que quiere ahora es… arreglar ese error._

* * *

_-_ __**Culpabilidad **___-_

_Por: xHinamoriKunx._

_**Capitulo # 4: "Confrontación"**_

**C**amino lentamente para pensar en las palabras necesarias que usaría en cuando llegara a la enfermería del estadio. Se detuvo por un momento para poder mirar el cielo dejando que su rostro tuviera contacto con el agua más de lo que ya debería.

Cerró los ojos para tranquilizarse o todo no servirá de nada, tenía que calmarse y así poder dejar que las palabras fluyeran con suma tranquilidad.

— Este es el momento para que Juvia resuelva todo de una vez. —comenzó a caminar para así mirando el estadio, tendría que caminar mucho, pero valdría la pena.

Tomo la calle principal para ahorrar tiempo, pero se detuvo al sentir una presencia cerca de ella. — Juvia sabe perfectamente de tu presencia. Sera mejor que salgas. — miro hacia tras y no había nada.

— Vaya, si que eres astuta. — escucho esa arrogante voz femenina y Juvia miro de reojo a sus espaldas, donde allí estaba aquella mujer perteneciente de Sabertooth.

_Minerva…_

— Juvia Loxar. Por alguna razón me he interesado un poco en ti. — dijo sonriendo.

— ¿A qué te refieres Minerva-san? — pregunto la peliazul mostrando algo de seriedad sin quitarle la vista a la de cabellos oscuros.

— Tu mirada me dice que tienes rencor hacia mi ¿no? — sonrio burlonamente colocando sus brazos en jarras.

— Tú lastimaste a Lucy y eso Juvia aun no puede tolerarlo.

— Juvia Loxar… —dio aun pausa para continuar. — ¿Has pensando una vez en unirte a Sabertooth?

Juvia abrió los ojos y se molesto por la pregunta. — ¿Qué cosas dices?

— Tus habilidades se complementarían bien para nuestro Gremio. Serias mas fuerte que antes.

— Lo siento pero Juvia no está interesada. Juvia siempre será maga de Fairy Tail. — la miro para darle la espalda. —Ni más ni menos… así que nada de lo que digas hará que Juvia cambie.

— Eres una… — Minerva no soporto que le diera la espalda y mas no aceptar su propuesta. — Pero te felicito, eres una de las personas que me ha dado reto con solo una mirada fija.

— Juvia se va, tiene mejores cosas que hacer que estar hablando con Minerva-san. — la joven Loxar decidió caminar para alejarse, no quería tener a esa mujer cerca, no despues de lo que le hizo a su amiga Heartfilia.

Inesperadamente sintió el cómo fue lanzada bruscamente al suelo, para que Juvia se levantara y llevara una mano a su labio inferior donde al tocar con su dedo miro que estaba sangrando un poco y miro molesta a Minerva.

— Te di una oportunidad y la desaprovechaste. —dijo furiosa la de cabellos largos oscuros. — ¡Somos Sabertooth! ¡¿En que estabas pensando?!

— ¡Juvia no será un títere de tu gremio! — le grito para levantarse.

… _Con Natsu y los demás en la enfermería …_

— ¿U-Ustedes que hacen aquí? — Erza Miro a las personas que entraban con discreción a la habitación. — Jellal.

— Vinimos aquí al enterarnos que Lucy estaba herida. — respondió en su lugar Ultear quien se quito la capa de encima de su cabeza. — ¿Estás bien? —le pregunto a la rubia que estaba sentada en la cama teniendo la cabecera de la cama como recargadera.

— Si, pero… —la mirada de Lucy se veía decaída. — Juvia ha desaparecido, no sabemos dónde está.

— ¿Qué Juvia que…? — Meredy se quedo también la capucha mostrando preocupación. — ¿Dónde está Juvia?

— No sabemos. — respondió la pelirroja estando junto a Jellal. — ¿Tu no la has visto? — miro al de cabellos azules quien negó al no saber nada de la Loxar. —Ya veo. ¿Dónde estará?

— Al parecer esta lluvia es provocada por ella ¿no? —la chica de cabellos rosados miraba por la ventana. — Quisiera sentir lo que siente Juvia. — recordó que ya había unido sus sentidos con su amiga de cabellos azules y decidió ponerlo en práctica nuevamente. — Enlace Sensorial. —susurro para que aquel vinculo rosado saliera en busca de su objetivo. — Maguilty Sense.

Noto que el vinculo se engancho a la otra persona, pero cuando sintió el primer sentido. Se apoyo rápidamente en la mesa dando un gemido doloroso obteniendo la atención de todos.

— ¿Meredy? — Ultear noto que la chica comenzó a toser y abrazarse a sí misma. — ¡Meredy!

— J-Juvia esta… — sintió otro dolor haciéndola caer al suelo preocupando a todos. — ¡J-Juvia!

La pelirrosada se calmo e inesperadamente comenzó a sentir aquel sentimiento que estaba perturbando a Juvia.

_Esto… — abrió los ojos al comprender. — Juvia siente una inmensa tristeza, se siente una completa miserable por no haber hecho nada por una amiga que tal vez la había necesitado. — _Juvia… asi te sientes ¿verdad?

Lucy miro detenidamente como Meredy lloraba, entonces así estaría Juvia en estos momentos, pero lo más importante, fue atacada por alguien. ¿Quién?

— Juvia…

… _En la solitaria calle principal de Crocus …_

— Como quieras. Que malo que no puede haber peleas fuera del torneo. Si no te daría tu merecido. — la encaro mostrándole el puño. —Espero ansiosa nuestro posible encuentro.

— Como digas Minerva-san.

— Estas advertida Juvia Loxar.

Minerva desapareció a causa de su magia para dejar a la maga sola en medio de la lluvia sola y algo debilitada.

Estaba en el suelo sin levantarse, las fuerzas se le habían ido por unos momentos y su cuerpo le dolía demasiado. Minerva se atrevió a golpearla, pero sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Al menos por esta vez agradecía la regla de no tener batallas fuera del torneo.

_Al menos tienes amigos que te quieren, Fairy Tail es muy diferente a Sabertooth._

Abrió los ojos al recordar aquellas palabras de Rogue y se levanto para permanecer con una rodilla sobre el suelo para mirar el estadio con sus lágrimas ya saliendo.

— Juvia ya va… — se levanto para caminar acelerando un poco la velocidad hasta comenzar a correr. — ¡Juvia va por ti Lucy!

* * *

_-_ Continuara _-_

_Próximo Capitulo # 5: "Lagrimas"_


	5. 5- Lagrimas

Hiro Mashima es el Autor Original de Fairy Tail

* * *

_Al parecer Juvia siente una inmensa tortura psicológica al ver a Lucy siendo pulverizada en manos de Minerva. Se siente mal por no haber hecho nada. Se sentía la persona más miserable de la humanidad. Y lo que quiere ahora es… arreglar ese error._

* * *

_-_ __**Culpabilidad **___-_

_Por: xHinamoriKunx._

_**Capitulo # 5: "Lagrimas"**_

_*Las Lágrimas que más duelen, son aquellas que son disfrazadas de sonrisas.*_

**S**in éxito camino Gray rumbo a la enfermería abriendo la puerta y encontrándose con la mirada de todos que conformaban los grupo que representaban al gremio en los juegos.

— Gray ¿Cómo te fue? — pregunto la pelirroja teniendo los brazos cruzados y vio que este no respondió. —Ya veo, no pudiste encontrarla.

— Al parecer ser mago de agua tiene sus ventajas. — menciono el metalero Gajeel cruzado de brazos al igual que la pelirroja, solo que este estaba recargado en la pared. — Juvia es experta en esconderse tras la sombra de la lluvia, recuerden que su cuerpo está hecho de agua.

— Gray ¿Y Juvia? — pregunto Lucy desde su cama. —Quiero verla. — se notaba que las primeras lagrimas estaban acumuladas en sus ojos castaños.

— Lo siento Lucy. — se disculpo el Fullbuster.

— Dudo mucho que vuelva por un rato. — menciono el nieto Dreyar.

— Ojala que Juvia o sea capaz de abandonarnos. — suspiro la hija de Gildarts sin ninguna gota de alcohol en su cuerpo.

—Debemos buscarla de nuevo. — Natsu se levanto de donde estaba sentado mirando a Gray.

— No es necesario. —menciono Lissana entrando a la habitación. —Juvia viene caminando por el pasillo rumbo a este lugar.

Todos guardaron silencio al escuchar el sonido del calzado de la joven maga de agua. La puerta comenzó a rechinar para que la imagen de la Loxar hiciera aparición. Estaba vestida con sus ropas color marrón y encima la ya capa seca que le dio Rogue en su primer encuentro.

Sus ojos mostraban algo de temor e inseguridad y eso todos lo notaron disimuladamente.

— Juvia, estuvimos muy preocupados por ti. — dijo Happy estando encima de la cabeza de Gray.

— Juvia se disculpa. —menciono la chica con una sonrisa débil. Y esta se borro al notar que el anciano se detenía frente a ella con una mirada seria.

— ¿Hay algo que quieras decirnos Juvia? — el anciano se atrevió a preguntarle y vio que ella empeoraba en faceta.

La chica apretó sus labios mientras las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus orbes oscuros, dejándose caer de rodillas apoyando sus manos en el suelo para comenzar a hablar. — Juvia se siente la persona más miserable de todas. — esa declaración tomo por sorpresa a todos. —Juvia quería hacer algo por Lucy, pero se quedo allí sin mover un dedo mientras miraba como Lucy era lastimada.

— Juvia. —la rubia escuchaba los argumentos de la maga elemental.

— Por eso Juvia tiene miedo de lo que piensen de ella ahora. Pero a Juvia le dolería más si…

— Basta Juvia. — Lucy no quería escuchar más. Cada oración negativa que salía de los labios de la Loxar dirigiéndose a si misma le dolía también a ella.

— Juvia está dispuesta a cualquier castigo por su falta.

— Ya basta…

— Incluso Juvia acepta ser expulsada del gremio.

— ¡Juvia basta ya! — Lucy alzo la voz callando a la peliazul inesperadamente.

— L-Lucy yo…

— No digas nada. —la joven cerró los ojos. —Estoy bien y eso es lo que más importa.

— Lucy, pero no te ayude ¡entiéndelo!

— Juvia, esa pelea era mía y no había manera de que pudieras interferir. Tú no estabas obligada a ayudarme.

— Lucy. — La Loxar levanto la mirada llorar hacia la rubia quien sonrio tiernamente.

— Por eso olvida todo y listo. — sonrio con las mejillas sonrojadas. — Además mi amiga Juvia se ve más hermosa con esa bella sonrisa. Por eso no quiero volver a verte llorar así.

Esas palabras conmovieron a Juvia quien no lo resistió mas y se levanto para abrazar a la Heartfilia con fuerza. — ¡Juvia lo siente! —la maga se aferro mas a Lucy. — Gomen Lucy. Gomene…

— Te quiero Juvia. — Lucy sonrio mientras que todos eran testigos de ello, teniendo una sonrisa por saber que las cosas se arreglaron de una buena manera.

Pero lo que dejo a todos confundidos fue la capa de Sabertooth que yacía en los hombros de la joven Loxar. Y todo porque la marca se veía a simple vista.

_¿Pasaría algo entre ella y algún miembro de Sabertooth?_

* * *

_-_ Continuara_-_

_Próximo Capitulo # 6: "Celos"_

* * *

**Muy bonita la amistad entre ellas dos, ojala que hubiera algo similar al manga, pero algo ya reciente jaja.**

**Agradecimientos a: **

**Gabe Logan - Medaka-chan - Lee Ab Koi - ErzaScarlet-Sama - Hey Nana y un comentario anonimo.**

**Nos veremos en otro capitulo.**


	6. 6- Celos

Hiro Mashima es el Autor Original de Fairy Tail

* * *

_Al parecer Juvia siente una inmensa tortura psicológica al ver a Lucy siendo pulverizada en manos de Minerva. Se siente mal por no haber hecho nada. Se sentía la persona más miserable de la humanidad. Y lo que quiere ahora es… arreglar ese error._

* * *

_-_ __**Culpabilidad **___-_

_Por: xHinamoriKunx._

_**Capitulo # 6: "Celos"**_

— ¿**M**eredy? — Juvia noto la presencia de la pelirrosada y rápidamente la abrazo. — Meredy, que alegría verte.

— Juvia… — la chica comenzó a llorar abrazando a una confundida Juvia. — ¡No me preocupes! ¡Juvia tonta!

— Juvia lo siente, Juvia tratara de tener más cuidado. Gracias por preocuparte Meredy.

— J-Juvia ¿Qué traes encima? — pregunto la Strauss mayor interrumpiendo el mini momento de esas dos que eran buenas amigas.

— ¿Eh? — volteo a ver a los demás que miraban fijamente la capa de Sabertooth que traía encima. — ¿Se refieren a esto? — se quito por un momento la capa que mostraba la marca del gremio enemigo. — Pues Juvia se topo con un miembro de Sabertooh. — eso preocupo a los presentes. — Agradezco de antemano a Rogue-san por darle palabras de aliento a Juvia.

— ¿Es tipo? — reacciono Gajeel a lo anterior dicho. — ¡Te topaste con ese tipo!

— S-Si, algún problema Gajeel… — Juvia fue interrumpida por una punzada de dolor que atravesó su estomago haciendo que cayera de rodillas.

— ¡Juvia! — exclamo Lissana viendo a la chica llevar una mano y apretar como podía su estomago.

— J-Juvia está bien. — tranquilizo la respiración. — Rayos, Minerva-san sí que golpea muy bien.

¿Minerva? ¿Acaso Juvia se topo con Minerva?

— ¡¿Minerva?! — alzo Erza la voz. — ¿Te topaste con esa mujer?

— De camino aquí Juvia se la topo. Juvia hizo enojar a Minerva-san por no haber aceptado su propuesta.

— ¿Propuesta? — pregunto esta vez el alquimista. — ¿Qué propuesta Juvia?

— La propuesta de unirme a Sabertooth. — respondió. — Pero el deje en claro a Minerva-san que Juvia siempre seria una orgullosa maga de Fairy Tail.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver la silueta del Maestro quien había salido por unos momentos. — Que bueno que has regresado Juvia, ahora que estas aquí es el momento de que les comunique la situación que tenemos ahora.

— ¿Qué pasa viejo? — pregunto Natsu.

— El Torneo se reanuda en unos momentos. Resulta que por la descalificación de Raven Tail, a causa del número impar de gremios concursantes, habrá problemas para emparejar los próximos duelos. Así que se nos pidió que unamos nuestros dos equipos, es decir unir el equipo A y el equipo B.

Esas palabras sorprendieron a todos. — ¿Y los puntos? — pregunto Happy.

— Tendremos que participar con el número de puntos menores, es decir, usar los puntos acumulados por el equipo A. — respondió el anciano.

— Esto nos quiere decir que tenemos que formar un equipo poderoso, capaz de participar en los juegos. — Cana estaba junto a Lissana y Juvia.

_Eso quiere decir que… Juvia no podrá enfrentarse a Minerva-san. — Juvia mostro algo de molestia en su mirada, siendo captada por Makarov._

— Juvia. — la nombro y esta recibió la atención de todos. —Entiendes la situación ¿no?

— Si. — asintió con la cabeza y apretó los puños. — En parte Juvia había querido enfrentarse a Minerva-san, pero por todo lo que estamos pasando, es mejor elegir a los mejores magos para que representen al gremio. — miro a todos seriamente. — Es por eso que los más adecuados para ello serian: Natsu-san, Gray-sama, Erza-san, Gajeel-kun y Laxus-san. Ellos serian el equipo más fuerte y con respecto a Minerva-san, quien está más capacitado para enfrentarla eres tu Erza-san. — miro a la pelirroja.

— ¿Yo? — dijo Titania.

— Erza-san es considerada la mujer más fuerte de Fairy Tail, yo ni en cien años podría alcanzar a alguien fuerte como tu Erza-san, eso va también por Minerva-san. Yo no estoy en el mismo nivel que ustedes, así que Juvia cree que deberías encargarte de Minerva-san.

— Juvia tú también eres fuerte. — menciono Laxus cruzados de brazos. — Pero en parte si tienes razón, aun te falta mucho para poder enfrentarte a un oponente como esa mujer de Sabertooth.

— Hare lo mejor que pueda. — finalizo Erza comenzando a meditar.

—Está decidido. — interrumpió el Maestro. — Ustedes conformaran el nuevo equipo de Fairy Tail.

— ¡Aye!

_Toc, toc…_

Todos escucharon que alguien llamaba a la puerta y cuando Lissana abrió.

— ¡¿Eh?! ¡Tú! — exclamo asustada, mostrando la figura de aquel Dragon Slayer de las Sombras, Rogue.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — reclamo Gajeel con la intensión de no bajar la guardia como los demás.

— Rogue-san. — Juvia camino dos pasos hacia adelante para mirarlo mejor. — Rogue-san.

— ¡Vienes a atacarnos! — reclamo Cana dispuesta a luchar.

— No vengo a eso, únicamente vengo a ver a Juvia. —miro la peliazul y ella dio una pequeña sonrisa. — ¿Podemos hablar a solas? — imploro y ella acepto.

— P-Pero Juvia… — Lucy se mostro preocupada, quizás sea una trampa del enemigo.

— Juvia estará bien. — les sonrio a todos y ambos salieron rumbo a un lugar más privado.

— ¿Qué querrá el con Juvia? — pregunto Erza seria dispuesta a salir para saber de qué se trataba, pero alguien se le adelanto. — G-Gray…

El hizo caso omiso al llamado de la pelirroja y salió en busca de esos dos para saber qué pasaba. Encontrándolos en un pasillo muy alejado donde no transitaba por el momento ni un alma, pudo esconderse en otro pasillo que cruzaba con ese para escuchar y mirar sigilosamente.

Vio que Juvia le sonrio al chico extendiéndole la capa que traía hace unos segundos. — Juvia realmente esta agradecida con usted, Rogue-san.

— ¿Pudiste arreglar todo? — el recibió la capa y se la coloco encima de los hombros, notando la mirada feliz de lluvia, quizás por eso la lluvia había cesado, se había dado cuenta porque iba en camino hasta la enfermería.

— Si… — dijo la joven Loxar y causando la impresión tanto de Rogue como de Gray –quien aun estaba escondido– había entrelazado sus manos con los del joven Cheney dando una pequeña risa como si de una pequeña niña se tratara. — Juvia esta agradecida, realmente lo está.

— O-Oye no es para tanto. — dijo el chico algo nervioso. Por su parte el Fullbuster frunció mas el ceño enfocándose en las manos entrelazadas de esos dos, sus puños se apretaron al igual que su mandíbula ya tensa.

_Q-Quien se cree ese tipo…_

Sintió mucha molestia al verlos así y más hablándose con algo de familiaridad. Al parecer creyó que con Lyon era suficiente, pero realmente se equivoco, puede que esta vez haya otro en el mismo camino que estaba tomando el joven Vastia.

— ¿Juvia puede preguntarte algo?

— Adelante.

— ¿Juvia puede llamarte Rogue? — esas palabras impresionaron a los presentes masculinos. ¿Qué ella le pregunto qué?

— C-Como quieras. — se hizo el desinteresado corriendo la vista para otro lado.

Gray no lo soporto mas e hizo su tan esperada escena que no se le ocurrió hacer desde hace antes obteniendo la atención de Juvia y Rogue quienes deshicieron el lazo de sus manos.

— Gray-sama ¿Qué hace aquí? —pregunto Juvia sonrojada. — _¿Sera que Gray-sama vio a Juvia con Rogue? ¡Ay no!_

— Juvia, el torneo ya va a comenzar, por el momento tienes que estar con los demás del Gremio en las gradas para apoyarnos. — dijo con su personalidad de chico rudo, pero en su interior se sentía muy incomodo y más que todo molesto.

— S-Si…

— Yo me retiro, debo buscar a mi equipo. —dijo Rogue notando la mirada retadora del Fullbuster. — Nos veremos en el torneo. — el Dragon Slayer se retiro dejando a los magos de Fairy Tail solos en el pasillo.

— Vámonos que nos esperan. — la tomo de la mano y comenzó a jalarla suavemente causando impresión en la chica.

— ¿Qué pasa Gray-sama? ¿Por qué está tomando a Juvia de la mano? — estaba sonrojada, pero este no era el momento para estar fantaseando, no ahora.

— No tenemos tiempo, debemos ir con los demás.

_Gray-sama esta tan raro hoy, o quizás sea que…_

— ¿Está molesto? — la pregunta de Juvia detuvo en seco al Fullbuster quien volteo a verla. — ¿Es eso Gray-sama?

— P-Por supuesto que… — le dio la espalda nuevamente.

_Tal vez Juvia no debió preguntar. —_ _dijo algo desilusionada la chica. _

— Tienes algo de razón. —dijo impresionando a la chica que tenia las mejillas sonrojadas. — Estoy molesto y no sé muy bien el porqué. — su mirada de volvió algo incomoda. — Por eso no quiero que estés tomada de la mano por otro sujeto, para eso estoy yo ¿no?

— Gray-sama. — susurro ella entre el silencio.

* * *

_-_ Continuara _-_

_Próximo Capitulo # 7: "¿Complicaciones?"_


	7. 7- ¿Complicaciones?

Hiro Mashima es el Autor Original de Fairy Tail

* * *

_Al parecer Juvia siente una inmensa tortura psicológica al ver a Lucy siendo pulverizada en manos de Minerva. Se siente mal por no haber hecho nada. Se sentía la persona más miserable de la humanidad. Y lo que quiere ahora es… arreglar ese error._

* * *

_-_ __**Culpabilidad **___-_

_Por: xHinamoriKunx._

_**Capitulo # 7: "¿Complicaciones?"**_

**P**or causa de que Juvia recupero su buen humor, la lluvia se había disipado completamente de Crocus, así las labores del "Daimatou Enbu" volverían a ejercer.

En este momento faltaba un equipo por mencionar, para dar comienzo al momento de las batallas. — ¡Y ahora conoceremos al nuevo equipo de Fairy Tail! — era la voz del locutor que narraba nuevamente los eventos de los juegos.

Los gritos no se hicieron esperar por parte del público y por su parte Sabertooth ya esperaba al nuevo Fairy Tail.

_Espero que estés en el equipo Juvia Loxar. — menciono Minerva emocionada._

— ¡El Estadio esta temblando! — dijo el locutor emocionado. — ¡Aquí está el nuevo equipo…!

— ¡Fairy Tail!

Todos miraron a Fairy Tail dispuestos a vencerlos, los tenían en la mira. Sabertooth estaba frente a Fairy Tail en este momento, pero algo había dejado algo molesta a Minerva.

— ¿Qué significa esto? — reclamo la mujer aun teniendo algo de paciencia. — ¿Dónde está Juvia Loxar? Exijo que este inmediatamente en su equipo. — esas palabras preocuparon un poco a los miembros de Fairy Tail.

— ¿Que planeas con Juvia, Bastarda? — respondió Gajeel de la misma magnitud.

— ¡Juvia Loxar! — exclamo la mujer más fuerte de los Dientes de Sable en busca de la peliazul.

— Minerva-san. — la mujer escucho la voz de la maga elemental que estaba mirándola desde las gradas con total seriedad y los brazos cruzados.

— No me tomes el pelo hadita y baja para unirte al equipo. — ordeno. —Yo quiero enfrentarme contigo.

— Minerva-san, Juvia decidió no entrar en el equipo, así que por una parte me disculpo por no darte la satisfacción de un combate.

— Eres una…

— Juvia también estaba deseosa de pelear contigo, pero el nivel de magia actual de Juvia no se compara con el tuyo, así que la capacitada para ese trabajo es Erza-san.

— Ella no me interesa, baja ahora. —se tele transporto para estar frente a frente con la chica, pegando sus pies en el barandal mirando hacia abajo a la chica que miraba seriamente. — Quiero pelear contigo.

— No se podrá hacer — dijo tranquilamente Juvia calmando a sus amigos asustado detrás de ella. — Creo que la esperan. — miro hacia la arena, ya no dejándole otra opción a Minerva.

La mujer de Sabertooth de mala manera volvió a la arena de combate.

El primer combate seria entre Lamia Scale contra Mermaid Heel., en este caso Lyon Vastia y Yuka Suzuki contra Milliana y Kagura.

— Juvia apoyara a Lyon ¿verdad? — le dijo Levy a la peliazul que estaba siendo ya interrogada por Mirajane y Cana.

— J-Juvia pues… — ella ya no sabía que responder, así que mejor decidió por el momento salir al pasillo para relajarse un poco. — Después vendrá la pelea de Natsu-san y Gajeel-kun. Juvia tiene que animarlos a toda costa. — dijo determinada en apoyarlos en todo momento.

— ¿Juvia? — escucho la voz del Fullbuster y ella giro a la izquierda para encontrarse con el.

— ¿Gray-sama? Creí que estaba viendo la pelea de Lyon-sama.

— La verdad no me interesa ver el desarrollo de la pelea, solo decidí adentrarme al pasillo a relajarme un poco. ¿Y tú?

— L-Lo mismo… — respondió algo sonrojada. Noto que el Fullbuster se acerco mucho y ella se puso más nerviosa. — G-Gray-sama.

— ¿Qué te dijo Minerva?

— N-Nada.

— No tiene caso que mientas, dímelo.

— Nada importante, solo le dijo a Juvia que esperaba el día en que ambas se enfrenten.

— ¡Nunca aceptes un duelo con esa mujer! — alzo la voz acorralándola en la pared. — Nunca lo hagas.

— G-Gray-sama…

— No quiero verte en el mismo estado en que estuvo Lucy… —dijo confesando su preocupación por ella. — No lo soportaría.

— Gray-sama, sabe que Juvia le hará caso cuando le diga cosas como ahora. — dijo mirándolo determinante. — Pero por esta ocasión Juvia no hará caso a su petición.

— Juvia ¿Qué estás diciendo? — el se alejo algo molesto de ella guardando distancias. — ¿Qué demonios estás diciendo Juvia?

— Juvia se enfrentara a Minerva-san ya sea dentro torneo o despues de terminado Los Juegos Mágicos.

— Tú sabes que no te dejare hacerlo. — una sombra se posiciono entre los ojos de Gray, al parecer no quería mirarla por unos segundos. De nuevo la miro y comenzó a caminar acorralándola en la pared sin darle una escapatoria.

— ¿Qué está haciendo…? —Juvia se silencio al sentir una mano sobre su mentón y sintió que la mano del Fullbuster la levantaba para obligarlo a mirarlo, allí fue donde su sorpresa fue enorme.

_Esta calidez…_

Juvia sintió el leve movimiento de los labios de Gray y suavizo los ojos hasta cerrarlos y corresponder al beso inesperado del Fullbuster.

_Juvia nunca creyo que Gray-sama… fuera muy calido._

Gray llevo un brazo alrededor de la cintura de la Loxar y la otra la llevo hacia la mejilla de la chica para acariciarla, maravillado por lo suave que era. Intensifico un poco el beso logrando que la chica abriera más los labios para así poder adentrar su lengua. Juvia dio un gemido sintiendo que él la aferro más a su cuerpo.

El aliento comenzaba a faltarles y no tuvieron opción más que separarse mirándose mientras respiraban con dificultad recuperando el aire.

— G-Gray-sama ¡b-beso a Juvia! — dijo muy apegada llevando sus manos a su rostro sonrojado.

— No lo digas en voz alta. — dijo algo nervioso, pero obvio lo iba a admitir fácilmente.

— E-Es que Juvia no creyó que Gray-sama la… — la callo con otro beso, solo que este fue corto. — Y-Ya ve, Gray-sama lo hizo de nuevo.

— Shhh, ya. — Gray la abrazo mientras ella se apenaba y evitaba la mirada. —Oye al menos mírame, nos acabamos de besar y siento como si no te gustara.

— ¡C-Claro que a Juvia le gusto! — dijo excusándose sin importarle lo roja que estaba. — ¡Juvia siempre quiso que Gray-sama la besara! ¡A Juvia le gustan los besos de Gray-sama!

— ¿Y si fuera ese Rogue el que te los diera? — Juvia abrió los ojos viendo los decaídos de Gray al preguntar eso, hubo un gran silencio.

_Porque Gray-sama metió a Rogue en la conversación. — se preguntaba la peliazul. — Juvia no aceptara a ningún hombre que no sea Gray-sama. O acaso Gray-sama no confía en Juvia. ¡Eso es!_

— Gray-sama ¿Por qué mete a Rogue en la conversación? — pregunto y vio que el corrió la mirada a otro punto desconocido del lugar. — ¿Y porque de todos tenía que ser Rogue?

— E-Estoy celoso. ¿Qué no es obvio? — declaro mirándola algo enfadado. — Me molesta que lo trates de una manera tan familiar, como si estuvieras enamorada de él algo por el estilo.

— Gray-sama… —ella lo interrumpió y lo miro sonriente. —Rogue es solo un nuevo amigo que Juvia ha hecho, Juvia no deseara los besos de Rogue ni de nadie más. Juvia siempre deseara los besos de Gray-sama, así como también desea estar al lado de Gray-sama.

El abrió los ojos por lo que dijo ella. _Juvia siempre deseara los besos de Gray-sama, así como también desea estar al lado de Gray-sama._

El sonrio un poco la abrazo hundiendo su rostro en el cuello pálido de Juvia. — Gracias…

— Gray-sama. —ella sonrio y lo abrazo.

— Me hace muy feliz escuchar eso.

— Oye tu… —escucharon una voz y ambos se separaron para ver de quien se trataba. — Juvia Loxar.

— Tu eres… —dijo Gray colocándose delante de la chica para protegerla.

Era aquel Dragon Slayer Blanco, que poseía cabellos rubios y con un carácter de soberbia, como el resto de sus compañeros, siempre creyéndose el mejor.

En pocas palabras Sting Eucliffe.

— Sting Eucliffe. — Juvia lo miro con desconfianza. — ¿Qué quiere usted aquí?

— Solo quiero decirte Juvia Loxar que olvides tu deseo de enfrentarte a la señorita. — dijo despreocupadamente. — O lo lamentaras. Tu poder no se compara al de la señorita, mejor retrocede a tus deseos o terminaras igual que la rubia de tu amiga.

— Minerva-san le hizo daño a Lucy, así que es normal que alguien quieran vengarse por lo que ella hizo ¿no? — la peliazul se postro frente al Fullbuster alejándose un poco de el alquimista, mirando con desafío a Sting que tenía una mirada burlona.

— No sé porque diré esto pero… — de un pestañeo se posiciono delante de ella aprisionándola con un brazo en su cintura y con una mirada que mostraba algo de picardía. — Te ves muy radiante con esa mirada. — y lo que venía era algo peor.

Sting se atrevió a besarla, únicamente para jugar con ella y ver que hacia el Fullbuster en su defensa, cosa que paso ya que el Fullbuster la aparto rápidamente mirándolo muy molesto y celoso por cierto. Por su parte la chica estaba en shock por lo que paso, llevándose la mano a los labios.

— Si no quieres morir entonces… — Sting no termino porque la voz del locutor resonó en todo el estadio.

_¡Es un empate! ¡Lyon de Lamia Scale y Kagura de Mermaid Heel quedaron en empate!_

— Ya ira la pelea de Natsu-san y Gajeel-kun. — menciono Juvia olvidándose del asunto y allí fue donde los mencionados salieron al pasillo donde allí se encontraron a los tres.

— ¿Qué pasa aquí? — pregunto Natsu tranquilo, pero esa tranquilidad se fue cuando vio al rubio con sus amigos. — ¡Tu!

— La hora de nuestro combate ha llegado Natsu-san. — sonrió el joven Eucliffe.

— Sting. — llego Rogue tranquilamente mirando a todos los que estaban en el pasillo. — Gajeel.

El silencio fue muy desgarrador, un momento incomodo donde no se sabía qué hacer.

…

Pero lo que no sabían era que en el cuarto de joven Heartfilia, una mujer se había tele transportado mirando a la rubia que por el momento estaba sola durmiendo recuperando sus energías.

_Juvia Loxar, lo que estoy a punto de hacerle a tu amiga, despertara mas tu deseo de pelear contra mí en busca de venganza._

— ¿Lucy? — aun en el pasillo, Juvia por alguna razón comenzó a mirar la dirección de la enfermería sin que los demás se dieran cuenta, ya que estaban muy ocupados con esa especie competencia de poderosas miradas.

_Morirás Lucy Heartfilia y de esa manera haré que Juvia Loxar venga a mí con los deseos de matarme, haré que ella comience a ser manchada por la venganza…_

* * *

_-_ Continuara _-_

_Próximo Capitulo # 8: "Proyecto Eclipse"_

* * *

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Meigore – Medaka-chan – Gabe Logan – Rirukasabe – ErzaScarlet-Sama – Lee Ab Koi – hushgueass y Hey-Nana.**

**Pregunta: ¿Que extensión quieren que tenga este Fics?**

**Yo tenía pensado en terminarla en el momento en que Lucy es tomada como criminal y donde Juvia entra torneo, pero conforme va pasando el manga, pues se me han ocurrido muchas cosas.**

**Así que hay dos opciones.**

**1.- Terminarla en el momento donde empieza el último día del torneo.**

**2.- Extenderla hasta finalizar la saga de los grandes juegos mágicos y la pelea de los dragones.**

**Por favor ayúdenme a decidir.**

**Nos veremos en otro capítulo.**


	8. 8- Proyecto Eclipse

Hiro Mashima es el Autor Original de Fairy Tail.

* * *

_Al parecer Juvia siente una inmensa tortura psicológica al ver a Lucy siendo pulverizada en manos de Minerva. Se siente mal por no haber hecho nada. Se sentía la persona más miserable de la humanidad. Y lo que quiere ahora es… arreglar ese error._

* * *

_-_ __**Culpabilidad **___-_

_Por: xHinamoriKunx._

_**Capitulo # 8: "Proyecto Eclipse"**_

**L**ucy abrió un poco los ojos al sentirse algo recuperada de sus heridas, pero estos se habían abierto completamente de horror al ver a la persona que estaba mirándola con gran sombría y burla.

— M-Miner… — cerro los ojos al sentir la mano de la mujer de Sabertooth colocarse bruscamente en su boca impidiendo dar un solo sonido. — _¡¿Q-Que hace ella aquí?! — logro liberarse. —_ ¡Wendy, Elfman!

— Es inútil, estamos dentro una ilusión creada por mi magia, nadie podrá escucharnos, si alguien entra a la habitación te verán a ti durmiendo tranquilamente, cuando en realidad no lo estás haciendo. — dio una risa.

— ¿Qué buscas de mi? — reclamo Lucy obteniendo con dificultad sus llaves.

— De ti nada... de Juvia Loxar sí.

— ¿Juvia? ¿Qué pretendes con Juvia? — reclamo la rubia preocupada por la mención de la maga de agua.

— Únicamente quiero pelear con ella. — rápidamente aprisiono a Lucy tomándola de la garganta. — Y destrozarla.

— N-No te s-saldrás con la tuya Minerva…

— Quiero ver a Juvia Loxar manchada de oscuridad, por eso te matare para que venga a mí. — su rostro comenzó a tornarse algo sádico, pero no tanto como lo fue en la Batalla Naval. Allí fue donde apretó mas el agarre dejando a la Heartfilia sin escapatoria y sin casi nada de aire.

— J-Juvia… — logro decir la rubia a punto de perder la conciencia. — _Si sigo así, las heridas se abrirán de nuevo_

La puerta se abrió de un portazo haciendo que tanto Lucy como Minerva vieran a la persona recién ingresada, Juvia estaba parada allí con una mirada sombría y enojo hacia Minerva, al parecer ella si se le tenía permitido entrar en la ilusión.

— Has ido… demasiado lejos esta vez Minerva-san. — su voz se escucho algo siniestra que puso a Lucy con los pelos de punta. — Juvia ya perdió la paciencia…

_¿Juvia? — la rubia la miro irreconocible, esa chica llena de odio y enojo no podía ser Juvia._

— Vaya, decidiste aparecer Loxar. — Minerva se mostro satisfecha. — ¿Viniste aquí con la intensión de pelear?

— Juvia sabe que es ilegal formar batallas fuera del torneo. — excuso la chica sin decir nada más.

— Pero estamos dentro de mi ilusión, así que no pasara nada. Nadie será capaz de saber lo ocurrido en este lugar.

Juvia miro detenidamente el lugar de ilusión y sus ojos mostraban que cedería a lo dicho por Minerva. — Juvia acepta…

— ¡No Juvia! — exclamo Lucy preocupada por lo que podría pasar.

…

Gray junto a Erza y Laxus miraban atentamente el combate de los cuatro Dragon Slayer, se estaba poniendo más intensa a cada momento.

— Esperemos que Natsu y Gajeel logren resistir un poco más. — menciono la pelirroja seriamente cruzada de brazos.

— Esos dos de Sabertooth sí que son fuertes. —dijo Gray mirando atentamente al campo de batalla y en especial a Sting, mirándolo con enojo por lo que le hizo a Juvia hace un rato. — _¿Cómo se atrevió ese tipo a besarla? — frunció el ceño sin perder detalle de la batalla._

Pero por el momento comenzó a recordar algo antes de la batalla, justo cuando estaban todos en el pasillo.

— _Nos veremos en la competencia Natsu-san, Gajeel-san. —_ _Sting comenzó a marcharse, pero antes volteo a ver a Juvia. — Piénsalo… — le dio a entender al respecto al asunto de Minerva._

— _Nos vemos Juvia. — se despidió Rogue respetuosamente para seguir a Sting rumbo a la arena._

— _Ese tipo… — susurro en voz baja Gray. —_

— _Nosotros también nos vamos. — menciono Natsu tocando el hombro de Juvia. — Te encargo a Lucy por mi ¿sí? —le sonrio y ella le correspondió._

— _No se preocupe Natsu-san, iré a ver a Lucy y estaré con ella. — dijo obteniendo la mirada de alivio del Dragon Slayer de Fuego._

— _Contamos contigo mujer. — Gajeel le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza. _

— _¡G-Gajeel-kun! — ella cubrió su cabeza con las manos. — Eso dolió._

— _Gehe, pues ya acostúmbrate. — se burlo el metalero y se fue con Salamander al campo de batalla._

— _Ese Gajeel-kun, algún día le daré un buen coscorrón. —dijo Juvia en tono de venganza. Pero de nuevo volvió a mirar el camino que lleva a la enfermería. _

— _¿Juvia? — el Fullbuster la noto algo extraña desde hace rato._

— _Lo siento Gray-sama, pero Juvia ira a ver como esta Lucy. — se noto algo preocupada. — Tengo un presentimiento… — dijo en voz baja, pero si pudo ser escuchado por Gray._

— _Adelante. — le sonrio. — Cuando termine la batalla de Natsu y Gajeel, iré a buscarte a la enfermería. — le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla que sorprendió a Juvia._

— _¿Gray-sama? — cubrió su mejilla despues de que el alquimista de hielo la beso._

— _Anda, ve. — le sonrio y la miro marchar rápidamente, el por su parte decidió entrar a las gradas conde estaban Erza y Laxus._

Pero lo mano que tanto los que estaban en las gradas, los demás del gremio que estaban animando e incluso los Dragon Slayer, era que posiblemente se daría un enfrentamiento de Juvia contra Minerva.

Pero la pregunta era: ¿Juvia estaría par a par con Minerva?

…

Una albina miraba atentamente el estadio que estaba a muchos metros de distancia, vistiendo un uniforme para llevar a cabo el proyecto más grande que ha pisado este gran mundo mágico.

— Proyecto Eclipse… — susurro aquella joven de nombre Yukino Aguria. — Si es necesario, usare todo mi poder mágico para ayudar en el proyecto.

Realmente el país iba a pasar por una situación muy arriesgada, algo que nadie estaba consciente de lo que pasaría.

…

Juvia dio un grito al sentir como aquellas poderosas descargas eléctricas la lastimaban fuertemente.

— ¡Juvia! — Grito Lucy desesperada.

Minerva no tuvo compasión y torturó a Juvia, sólo que esta vez la tortura fue peor que la de la joven Heartfilia. — ¡Quiero destrozarte! — grito Minerva con esa mirada psicópata que no mostraba siempre, pero cuando quería lo hacía.

La Maga de agua cayó al suelo, para luego ser sostenida del cuello siendo levantada. — Eso es todo Juvia Loxar. — Sonrió Minerva. — Como quería ver tu rostro lleno de agonía, realmente me... — No finalizó ya que noto algo en el rostro de la peliazul.

Juvia la estaba mirando con unos ojos brillando de ferocidad, algo que había sorprendido a la mujer de Sabertooth.

— No puede ser. — Susurro la de cabellos oscuros. — _Esos ojos me gustan._

Abrió los ojos al sentir una gran cortina de agua encima y sintió dolor al notar que esta estaba más allá de su punto de ebullición.

— ¡Sierra! — Ese fue el próximo ataque de la joven Loxar.

— Maldita. — Susurro la de Sabertooth entre dientes.

Fue demasiado tarde para la Maga elemental. Juvia aún con su cuerpo de agua fue herida del cuello haciendo que cayera al suelo y no moverse de allí.

— No. — Lucy pensó lo peor. — N-No puede... — Creyó lo peor porque Juvia no se movía.

— Aún esta respirando, no la herí con la finalidad de matarla.

— Entonces... — La rubia vio que Juvia había desaparecido. — ¿Que le hiciste?

— La tele transporte a algún lugar de la ciudad. Pero esta grave... Así que deben ir a buscarla o morirá. — Minerva vio que era el momento de irse y se marcho deshaciendo la ilusión.

— ¿Lucy-san? — Wendy por un momento creyó que su amiga estaba dormida, pero de un pestañeo la miro ya levantada y con una mirada preocupada.

— W-Wendy. — Lucy la miro.

Al parecer la pelea de los cuatro Dragón Slayer había acabado con la victoria de Fairy Tail. La puerta de la enfermería se abrió notando la presencia de Natsu y los demás.

— Natsu.

— Que pasa Lucy. — Natsu la noto muy alterada.

— Es Juvia... — Dijo comenzando a llorar.

Gray al ver la mirada de Lucy, comenzó a pensar que algo malo le pasó a Juvia.

…

Lyon Vastia caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de Crocus, estaba pensando en su posible batalla contra Gray pasado mañana.

— Tengo que derrotar a Gray para así ganarme el amor de Juvia. — Dijo decidido pensando esta vez en la maga de agua.

Escucho pasos detrás de él y cuando miro a la persona, abrió los ojos en par preocupado.

— L-Lyon-sama... — La peliazul malherida cerró los ojos y se dejó caer al suelo.

— ¡Juvia! — el albino no perdió tiempo y fue en su ayuda mirando el cómo estaba de herida. ¿Quién le había hecho eso?

No perdió tiempo y la cargo en su espalda para llevarla rápidamente al alojamiento donde estaba Lamia Scale.

— _¿Dónde estaba Gray cuando ella fue herida? — se preguntaba el joven Vastia preocupado por el estado de su querida Juvia._

* * *

_-_ Continuara _-_

_Próximo Capitulo # 9: "Heridas Emocionales"_

* * *

**¿Cómo quedo? ¿Qué le pasara a Juvia?**

**Ahora Lyon dio aparición. ¿Sabrá Gray que Lyon llevo a Juvia al alojamiento de Lamia Scale? Si te gusto el capitulo, mándame un comentario con tu opinión.**

*** Ahora con respecto a la extensión del fics: Conforme iban llegando los review, casi hubo un empate de opciones, pero me he puesto a pensar y decidí esto:**

**Ejercer la opción #1 ¿Por qué?**

**Realmente aun no sabemos cómo terminara esta saga actual, tendríamos que esperar que pasara con el futuro del país, si realmente la humanidad seria gobernada por Dragones o de plano se consigue hacer algo a tiempo para salvar el futuro.**

**Así que he decidido dar por concluido el proyecto en el maravilloso momento en que Fairy Tail es aclamado el Nuevo Gremio # 1 de Fiore. Con momentos Gruvia por supuesto, en casi los capítulos, , también allí añadiré más cosas entorno a la batalla de Juvia y Chelia, entrando a la batalla de parejas. Asi como también un pequeño protagonismo a los demás miembros del equipo, al estilo de su servidora, pero sin cambiar nada drásticamente.**

**¿Qué les parece? Coméntenlo mediante el review. Así tendremos más capítulos por el momento. XD**

**Daré agradecimientos:**

**Medaka-chan – ErzaScarlet-Sama – Gabe Logan – Lee Ab Koi – azusan4 – Izumi xdd – Rirukasabe – comentario anónimo – izichan21 – meigore – Elibe y mi queria amiga Hey-Nana.**

**¡Nos veremos en el capitulo # 9!**

—


	9. 9- Heridas Emocionales

Hiro Mashima es el Autor Original de Fairy Tail

* * *

_Al parecer Juvia siente una inmensa tortura psicológica al ver a Lucy siendo pulverizada en manos de Minerva. Se siente mal por no haber hecho nada. Se sentía la persona más miserable de la humanidad. Y lo que quiere ahora es… arreglar ese error._

* * *

_-_ __**Culpabilidad **___-_

_Por: xHinamoriKunx._

_**Capitulo # 9: "Heridas Emocionales"**_

_*Heridas Emocionales se convierten en recuerdos que duran para toda la vida.*_

**E**n la posada donde reside Lamia Scale se encontraban los miembros del gremio en la habitación del joven Vastia, donde allí descansaba la Maga de agua que aún no abría los ojos. Chelia la había ayudado un poco con su magia, dejándola descansar.

— ¿Como esta Juvia-dono? — Preguntaba Jura entrando a la habitación.

— Aún no despierta. — Respondió Lyon estando junto a la cama donde estaba recostada la muchacha de cabellos azules.

— ¿Como pudo ser herida de esa manera? — Mencionó Yuuka. — Lo que yo había escuchado era que Juvia es experta en la agua de agua y que podía convertir su cuerpo en dicho elemento.

— Pero cualquier tipo de magia tiene una debilidad. En el caso del agua... — Mencionó Jura.

— Su debilidad es la electricidad. — Terminó Sherry la oración.

— Tal vez eso le ocurrió a Juvia. — Dijo la menor de las Blendy.

Escucharon un quejido de la peliazul y vieron que ella comenzó a abrir los ojos.

— Juvia...

— ¿Lyon-sama? — Ella no sabía dónde estaba, pero reconoció inmediatamente la cara de todos los presentes dándose cuenta que no estaba en con sus amigos de Fairy Tail.

— ¿Estás bien? — El peliblanco se preocupó al ver que ella se trataba de levantar. — Espera ¿Qué haces?

— Juvia tiene que regresar al estadio. — Respondió llevando su mano a la garganta. — ¿Tienen una venda? — Pregunto apenada y Lyon le extendió una, para envolver su cuello lastimado.

— G-Gracias. — Agradeció y se levantó. — Juvia agradece el que se tomarán la molestia de atenderla, pero Juvia debe retirarse. — Dio una inclinación para dirigirse a la puerta.

— Espera Juvia. — La detuvo el primer discípulo de Ur. — ¿Que te pasó?

— Un inconveniente con cierta persona. — Respondió suavemente para no dañar su garganta. — Juvia debe retirarse. Con permiso... — Ella atravesó la puerta, pero antes de eso. — Por cierto Lyon-sama.

— ¿Pasa algo?

— Gracias por preocuparte por Juvia. — Dicho esto, salió rumbo al estadio.

…

Minerva estaba en el vestíbulo del lugar donde también estaba la presencia de los miembros del equipo.

— Lector... — Mencionó Sting decaído por lo ocurrido hace un rato. Donde la vida de Lector se había "esfumado".

_Sólo haz lo que diga y podrás volver a ver a Lector._

Recordó las palabras de la hija del recién difunto maestro del gremio más fuerte.

— Señorita. — Eucliffe obtuvo la atención de la mujer. — ¿Porque tanto su interés por Juvia Loxar?

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Su afán de tener su batalla con ella. Yo veo a Juvia Loxar muy inferior a usted.

— La razón por la cual comencé a interesarme en ella es por la manera en que me reto con su mirada. Hace mucho tiempo que no veía unos ojos llenos de fiereza. — dijo mirando fijamente por la ventana.

— ¿Sólo por eso? — Pregunto Orga.

— Por alguna razón ella me recuerda a mi hace algo de tiempo. Esos ojos son como los míos, con sed de venganza. — Sonrió. — Incluso por eso quise convencerla de unirse a Sabertooth.

— ¿Eh? — Dijeron los presentes.

— Esos ojos también mostraban soledad, tal vez ella también sufrió la soledad como yo.

Hubo un gran silencio y ella lo rompió inmediatamente.

— Pero ahora las cosas serán distintas. — Miro a sus compañeros. — Ahora el objetivo es acabar con Fairy Tail. Pero por el momento dejaré a un lado a Juvia Loxar, me encargaré de Erza Scarlet y también de Kagura Mikazuchi ya que serán el problema en el último día.

…

Lucy terminó de relatar lo que pasó y la preocupación no se hizo esperar por parte de Fairy Tail.

— N-No pude hacer nada. — Las lágrimas recorrían sin parar entre las mejillas de Lucy. — _¿Entonces así se siente Juvia con este sentimiento de culpabilidad?_

— No te sientas culpable Lucy, Juvia no querrá que sientas lo que ella sintió al no hacer nada.

— Debí haber hecho algo Natsu.

— Iré a buscarla en los cielos con Happy. — Natsu iba a salir, pero la puerta se abrió.

Juvia se recargo en el marco de la puerta con sangre en los labios y demasiado debilitada. — C-Chicos...

— Juvia. — Gray estaba sin habla, que el recordaba nunca había visto a Juvia en ese grave estado. — ¡Juvia!

— G-Gray-sama. — Ella se desmayó entre los brazos del Fullbuster. — L-Lucy...

— ¡Juvia responde! ¡Por favor despierta Juvia! — Exclamaba un Gray Fullbuster desesperado.

Wendy junto con Porlyusica comenzaron a atender rápidamente a la pobre chica que al parecer ya no podía más por sus heridas internas.

_Juvia lo siente Lucy, Juvia no fue capaz de protegerte otra vez._

…

Escucho que alguien lloraba y de preocupó demasiado al saber quién era.

_Lucy esta... llorando._

Abrió los ojos encontrándose con el rostro de su amado Gray. Ella sonrió. - H-Hola Gray-sama.

— ¡Eres una tonta Juvia! — Exclamó molesto mientras los demás únicamente observaban. — ¡Ni se te ocurra volver a preocuparme de esa manera! — la regaño por la inconsciencia que cometió.

— L-Lo siento... — Ella se disculpó recibiendo inmediatamente un beso en la frente por parte de Gray, que por esta ocasión no le importó que hubieran presentes observando.

Escucho el pequeño llanto de Lucy y miro a su derecha mirando a la rubia que estaba recostada con ella en la misma cama que era lo suficiente para las dos.

— Lucy-san. — Miro detenidamente las lágrimas que rodaban por las mejillas de su amiga.

— Juvia. Me alegro que estés bien. No nos vuelvas a preocupar así por favor. — Dijo cerrando los ojos.

Juvia miro sorprendida a Lucy y comenzaron a brotar lágrimas de sus ojos. —Juvia te lo promete Lucy. — Y ambas Se quedaron dormidas teniendo sus manos entrelazadas.

* * *

_-_ Continuara _-_

_Próximo Capítulo # 10: "Recuerdos"_

* * *

**Nuevo capitulo, aunque corto, aun no tengo palabras despues de lo que paso en el cap 334. T.T**

**Y aun en shock por la "muerte" de Gray Fullbuster. Maldito Mashima, ya te estoy empezando a odiar, pero creo que debemos esperar a ver que pasa, aunque así quisiera que Juvia descargara toda su rabia contra esos dragones que jodieron mi vida.**

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Medaka-chan - Giulii - Izumi xdd - Gabe Logan - ErzaScarletSama - Elibe - kAeDe-HiMe - Rirukasabe - meigore - Lee Ab Koi - Hey-Nana y hushgueass.**

**Las vere pronto y empieza la cuenta regresiva para el próximo capitulo de Fairy Tail. (¿Porque Gray? ¿Porque?)**

Atte: Maleny.


	10. 10- Recuerdos

Hiro Mashima es el Autor Original de Fairy Tail

* * *

_Al parecer Juvia siente una inmensa tortura psicológica al ver a Lucy siendo pulverizada en manos de Minerva. Se siente mal por no haber hecho nada. Se sentía la persona más miserable de la humanidad. Y lo que quiere ahora es… arreglar_

* * *

_ese error._

_-_ __**Culpabilidad **___-_

_Por: xHinamoriKunx._

_**Capitulo # 10: "Recuerdos"**_

**L**ucy ya se había recuperado al igual que Elfman, en el caso de Juvia, ella aún debía descansar en la enfermería, Gray estuvo con ella todo el tiempo estando la mayoría de dicho tiempo solos en la enfermería.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo estará Juvia aquí? — Pregunto empezando su charla con Gray.

— Dentro de unas horas, así podrás venir a la piscina y así te relajarse mejor. — Respondió el pelinegro estando sentado en la orilla de la cama.

— ¿Has estado aquí todo el tiempo Gray-sama? — Pregunto ella sonriendo viendo que el asintió con la cabeza. — Juvia perdona las molestias.

— No digas nada, lo importante es que estés bien. Tienes que recuperarte. — hubo un pequeño silencio. — Te esforzaste ¿no? —menciono Gray algo decaído.

— H-Hai, pero al parecer no fue suficiente.

— Hay algo que siempre quise preguntarte. — dijo mirándola con algo de seriedad. — ¿Por qué en las batallas no te esfuerzas al máximo?

— ¿Eh? — ella no creyó que le preguntaría eso. — J-Juvia claro que lo hace, pero aquellas batallas anteriores no le habían llamado mucho la atención que digamos. —miro detenidamente al techo. — Solo hubo al parecer tres de ellas si fueron importantes para Juvia.

— ¿Como por ejemplo la que tuviste al lado de Lucy, Cana y contra Meredy? — esas palabras sorprendieron a la chica.

— ¿C-Como es que Gray-sama sabe?

— Ellas me contaron la verdad de esas peleas, de las cuales nunca me había enterado hasta ahora. — dijo sonriéndole un poco para no asustarla. — Cuando te uniste a Fairy Tail y cuando paso algo de tiempo, note que te volviste cercana a Lucy, Cana y con Meredy quien era miembro de aquel gremio que ataco la isla.

— ¿Ellas le dijeron lo que paso? — dijo sonrojada. — _J-Juvia no quería que Gray-sama se enterara._

— Lucy primero me comento acerca de la batalla que tuvieron contra unos de los subordinados de Jellal. —la miro detenidamente. — Habías sido controlada por el tal Vidaldus y que en el fondo no querías hacerle daño a Lucy ni a nadie de Fairy Tail.

_Como siempre el escándalo reinaba Fairy Tail, todos estaban de fiesta sin importar que las cosas se rompieran como siempre lo hacían. Realmente Fairy Tail era el gremio más loco._

_Gray estaba hablando con Lucy acerca de lo exagerado que era Natsu cuando tenía sus típicas batallas con el reciente miembro Gajeel._

— _Realmente Natsu tendrá muchos problemas con Gajeel. — menciono Lucy preocupada por lo que podría pasar despues._

— _Al menos espero que Gajeel le desfigure la cara al flamita. — se burlo Gray con la intensión de que Natsu lo escuchara._

— _¡Gray, ya te escuche! — se escucho la voz del Dragon Slayer desde alguna parte del gremio, haciendo reír a los dos que estaban en la mesa._

— _L-Lucy… — alguien interrumpió y ambos vieron que era Juvia que tenia la mirada algo nerviosa y sonrojada._

— _¿Qué pasa Juvia? — pregunto Lucy teniendo toda su atención en Juvia._

— _J-Juvia v-vino a avisarte que ira de misión. — dio una tímida sonrisa._

_Lucy se levanto y entrelazo sus manos con las suyas. — ¿Quieres que te acompañe? ¿Estarás bien?_

— _Si. Gracias por preocuparte, Juvia se esforzara._

— _Ten mucho cuidado Juvia. — la ánimo para que tuviera éxito en su misión._

— _Juvia se esforzara. —dijo la peliazul animada y salió rumbo a su misión y por su parte Lucy volvió a sentarse._

— _Oye ¿desde cuando te llevas bien con Juvia? — pregunto el pelinegro. — Creí que… aun le tenías algo de rencor por lo sucedido en Phantom._

— _Claro que no… — dijo mostrándose molesta por el comentario. — Si supieras lo que Juvia hizo por mí y por Fairy Tail, entenderías su situación. — cerro los ojos sin perder su sonrisa. — Me da gusto haber conocido a alguien como Juvia._

— _¿Qué paso? — pregunto el chico interesado._

_ — Juvia lloro frente de mí._

_A Gray se le hizo extraño que Lucy estuviera contenta por algo como eso, pero decidió guardar silencio para seguir escuchando. — ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?_

— _Recuerde que cuando estábamos luchando en la Torre del Paraíso, Juvia y yo teníamos que buscar a Natsu, solo que tuvimos dificultades cuando nos encontramos a uno de los de Trinity Raven. Solo que ese Vidaldus convirtió a Juvia en su secuaz para así deshacerse de mí._

— _¿Qué ella qué? — se mostro Gray algo sorprendido._

— _Pero el corazón de Juvia pudo llegar hasta a mí y al dejar salir sus lágrimas cálidas, me dijo que amaba a Fairy Tail, eso me alegro bastante, que aun a pesar de haber sido enemigos, ella al final quería ser nuestra amiga ya que siempre había estado sola._

— _¿Lucy? — el alquimista noto que la rubia tenía ya las lagrimas acumuladas en los ojos. _

— _L-Lo siento, me deje llevar. — se disculpo. — Pero_ _Juvia realmente es alguien increíble y yo me considero la primera amiga que ella tiene._

— Al menos Juvia quería mantenerlo en secreto. — dijo la chica sonriendo un poco.

— ¿Por qué no querías decírmelo? — pregunto el Fullbuster sin comprender.

— Juvia pensó que era algo sin sentido, así que está bien. Gray-sama no tenía porque enterarse. —

Se excuso sin verlo a la cara. — ¿Y Cana-san?

— ¿Recuerdas la misión que tuvimos con Cana hace tiempo? Al igual que Lucy, se me hizo raro que Cana estuviera siempre pegada a ti, hasta incluso a que bebieras con ella.

_Habían llegado al hotel donde estarían hospedados, teniendo que completar la misión pronto para no poder perder dinero en dicho establecimiento._

_Gray, Cana y Juvia estaban en el vestíbulo a punto de pedir sus habitaciones, hasta que Juvia se ofreció._

— _Gray-sama, Cana-san, Juvia se encargara de las habitación, por lo mientras pónganse cómodos. — La maga de agua sonrio y fue rumbo a la recepción, Gray noto que Cana no le quitaba la vista encima a Juvia._

— _Oye, ya parece que te gusta Juvia. — respondió Gray en broma, pero noto que Cana no le hizo caso. — Oye Cana._

— _Perdón ¿dijiste algo? — se disculpo. — Lo siento, pero estaba distraída custodiando a Juvia._

— _Que no le quitas la vista de encima a Juvia. ¿Qué te pasa? Desde que salimos del gremio, no te despegaste ni un momento de ella. — el no comprendió la actitud de Cana. — ¿Pasa algo?_

— _No, no es nada, es solo que… — dijo sacando una botella de Sake. — Juvia es asombrosa._

— _¿Eh? — como el que noto que la conversación tenía algo similar con la que tuvo con Lucy hace tiempo._

— _Juvia me había protegido de Freed. — recordó ese momento como si hubiera sido ayer. — Ella aun sabiendo que su debilidad era la electricidad, no le importo y decidió hacerlo._

— _¿De qué hablas?_

— _Durante la batalla contra Laxus, ambas caímos en la trampa de runas de Freed, así que teníamos que luchar para que la ganadora desactivara las runas. Pero… Juvia decidió sacrificarse, no quería hacerme daño y se dirigió a esa Lacrima._

— _¡¿Qué?! — alzo un poco la voz, pero por suerte nadie lo escucho, en especial Juvia. — P-Pero como…_

— _Lo hizo por lealtad a mí y a todos los del gremio. — le sonrio al chico. — "Juvia los ama a todos". Realmente… esas palabras me conmovieron al grado de llorar._

— _C-Cana…_

— _Gray-sama, Cana-san. — interrumpió la peliazul. — Debemos ir a nuestras habitaciones. _

— Tú sabes que el agua es conductor de electricidad ¿no? — Gray vio que la chica asintió. — ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

— Cana-san ya se lo dijo a Gray-sama, así que no es necesario volver a decirlo. — dijo ella apenada. — Pero lo que Juvia pensaba preocupantemente, era que te enteraras de lo ocurrido con… Meredy. — decidida se levanto poco a poco para recargarse en la cabecera de la cama. — Se lo había pedido a Meredy, aunque ya lo estaba pensando a dudar cuando los vi charlar ese día que nos encontramos a Jellal-san y a los demás en la playa.

— Sí, bueno… notaba mucho el cómo tu y ella se habían abrazado con tanta emoción y cuando te habías sonrojado cuando ella te sonrió.

— La sonrisa de Meredy es muy bonita, que bueno que decidió hacer caso al consejo de Juvia. — sonrió la chica cálidamente siendo observada por Gray.

_Gray y Lucy estaban observando temerosos el método para poder despertar el "Segundo Origen", realmente ya dudaban si echar andar el plan o no de volverse fuertes._

— _E-Esto me… asusta. — menciono Lucy._

_Cuando Meredy le ofreció una conexión de sentidos a Gray, Juvia la había visto con algo de admiración que no fue desapercibida por el Fullbuster._

— _Gray ¿puedo hablar contigo a solas? — pidió la miembro de Crime Sorciere y este un poco confundido accedió para irse a un lugar más privado. Yendo al mismo lugar donde Erza y Jellal tuvieron su plática en ese peñasco con vista al mar._

— _¿De qué quieres hablar conmigo? — coloco sus manos en los bolsillos de su traje de baño para ver a la pelirrosa._

— _Únicamente quiero pedirte una disculpa por lo que ocurrió en Tenroujima. — dio una pequeña reverencia. — Gracias a Ultear, me di cuenta de muchas cosas que no sabía de ti._

— _Si es por el asunto de Zeref, pues no hay cuidado. Incluso lo había olvidado. — dijo este despreocupadamente. — Si eso es todo entonces yo…_

— _No me refiero solo a eso Gray._

— _¿Eh? —la miro confuso. _

— _Lamento haberlos lastimado a ti y a Juvia en la batalla. — ahora si el joven alquimista de hielo se confundió. _

— _¿Batalla? Que yo recuerde en ningún momento pelee contigo._

— _Tu no, pero Juvia sí. _

— _De algo me entere._

— _¿Reconoces esto? — le mostro en su muñeca la marca rosada y este abrió los ojos sorprendido. _

— _Esa marca en la muñeca es…_

— _Maguilty Sense. — menciono Meredy. — Una magia perdida que permite entrelazar los sentidos de dos personas, sin importar que tan lejos estén._

— _A-Ahora que recuerdo, esa cosa me transmitía los sentidos de una persona, pero nunca supe de quien._

— _Este conjuro lo utilice en la batalla que tuve contra Juvia._

— _Entonces quieres decir que los sentidos que recibía eran de Juvia. — al analizarlo todo, Gray llego a la conclusión de que aquellos sentimientos eran de su amiga maga de agua._

— _¿Juvia no te dijo nada de nuestra batalla? —_ _La pelirrosa se mostro sorprendida. — Juvia no se atrevió a decírtelo._

— _¿Decírmelo? Dime que paso._

— _La razón de eso fue que pelee con Juvia, tu antes eras mi objetivo de matar por una idea errónea que tenia, Juvia mostro todo su poder para protegerte. Como último recurso utilice este hechizo para unir sus sentidos y para que tú sintieras todo el dolor físico y emocional que sufría Juvia._

— _¿Por qué nunca me lo dijo? — el pelinegro se puso a pensar._

— _Tal vez por una razón muy simple. — interrumpió Meredy. — Tal vez pensó que si ella te decía lo que realmente sucedió, entonces tu solamente "admirarías" lo que ella hizo por ti._

— _Meredy…_

— _Juvia sufrió tanto y me hizo ver muchas cosas, que debo seguir viviendo por la gente que amo, así como ella lo hace por la persona que ella ama, en este caso tu._

_Gray por alguna razón se sintió conmovido con respecto a los sentimientos de Juvia. Realmente ella si lo quería como para arriesgarlo todo._

— _Cuando la batalla estaba pérdida para mí, yo enganche mis sentidos a los de ella, ahora si alguna de nosotras dos hubiera muerto, tu también lo hubieras hecho. Algunos dolores que sentiste, probablemente eran míos, solo que esos fueron primero transmitidos hacia Juvia para ser tu el ultimo. Al final ella rompió en llanto diciéndome acerca de vivir, se veía algo destrozada al decírmelo._

— _Ya no se qué pensar. — dijo este ya no comprendiendo la situación. La pregunta era ¿Qué haría con respecto a Juvia?_

— _Juvia realmente te ama Gray y ella es capaz de dar la vida por ti. Así que aprovecha el tiempo que compartas con ella ya sea largo o corto, porque puede que algún día ya no habrá algo bueno. — Meredy comenzaba a dejarlo solo, hasta que se detuvo. — Por cierto, quiero preguntarte algo. ¿Sientes algo por Juvia? — lo miro de reojo aun dándole la espalda._

— _¿Qué?_

— _¿Amas o al menos sientes algo por mi amiga Juvia?_

— _¿Por qué preguntas eso de repente? — se sonrojo violentamente para ocultarlo, sacándole a Meredy una pequeña mirada traviesa._

— _Te preguntaras como ustedes lograron tener la conexión aun estando bastante retirados. — dio una pausa. — Me has puesto a pensar lo que realmente sientes por ella ya que… el hechizo únicamente funciona cuando esas dos personas tienen fuertes sentimientos una por la otra. — dicho eso, se retiro dejando sin palabras a Gray._

_El Fullbuster desde ese día, comenzó a pensar un poco más sobre el asunto que tenia con Juvia sobre sus sentimientos, tenía que pensar incluso alguna respuesta positiva y bien planeada._

— Meredy se atrevió. — menciono la Loxar. — Juvia pide perdón por la molestia que le causo a Gray-sama en ese tiempo.

— No te preocupes, ya paso mucho tiempo desde eso, así que déjalo como esta. — dijo este algo apenado por haberle contado lo de Meredy.

— Juvia ya quiere irse de aquí. — ella cambio el tema y le sonrió al joven para tranquilizarlo.

— Tonta, ten más paciencia. — dijo Gray algo burlón para atreverse a tomarla de la mano, aprovechando que nadie estaba con ellos.

— Gray-sama. — ella se sonrojo al ver que el fácilmente podía tomarla de la mano, este por su parte corrió la vista hacia el otro lado. — ¿Pasa algo?

— Prométeme algo. — dijo algo serio mirándola decidido a los ojos. — Prométeme que no volverás a hacer una locura como la que hiciste ayer.

— Juvia ya lo prometió.

— Se lo prometiste a Lucy, pero yo quiero que me lo prometas. Ya no se qué pensar o hacer si te vuelve a pasar algo similar.

Juvia miro fijamente al joven Fullbuster que estaba algo ansioso por la respuesta, ella sonrió ya que al parecer estaba ablandando el frio corazón del alquimista, al parecer la espera esta valiendo la pena. Un poco mas y así ella será la futura novia de Gray Fullbuster.

— Juvia te lo promete… — cerro los ojos sin dejar de sonreír. — Gray…

El miro sorprendido a la peliazul, era la primera vez que lo llamaba si el "sama". — Me llamaste Gray.

— Juvia se pregunta. — interrumpió la chica mirando al joven. — Si algún día Juvia llegara a ser la novia de… Gray-sama.

Hubo un pequeño silencio por parte del Fullbuster y Juvia bajo la mirada al saber que tal vez no debió de haberlo hecho. — _Juvia lo arruino todo. — pensó en el momento en que Gray se levanto de la cama para ir directamente a la ventana sin verla._

— No lo sé. — dijo dejándola algo decepcionada. — Pero te diré algo… — dio una pausa para continuar. — Por alguna razón una parte de mi ansia con que ese día llegue.

— Gray-sama. — dijo ella sorprendida.

— Tienes muchos puntos a tu favor, así que sigue acumulando más y veremos qué pasa. — le sonrió mirándola con el reflejo de la ventana, viendo la hermosa y emocionada sonrisa que la joven le regalaba.

Gray se había puesto a pensar que compartir su tiempo con Juvia no sería nada malo, al contrario Juvia poco a poco estaba entrando mas en sus pensamientos, pero eso obviamente no lo iba a demostrar abiertamente, pero si algún día el se convierte en el novio de Juvia… no dudaría que se pondría feliz.

* * *

_-_ Continuara _-_

_Próximo Capitulo # 11: "Parque Acuático"._

* * *

**El próximo Capitulo tratara un poco sobre la ova 5 que saldrá mañana, yo esperándola con ansias, pero por lo mientras me basare en el manga, desde el punto de vista de la pareja Gruvia con algunas complicaciones claro.**

**Agradecimientos a:**

**meigore – kAeDe-HiMe – Lee Ab Koi - Medaka-chan - hushgueass – ErzaScarlet-Sama y Rirukasabe.**


	11. 11- Parque Acuático

Hiro Mashima es el Autor Original de Fairy Tail

* * *

_Al parecer Juvia siente una inmensa tortura psicológica al ver a Lucy siendo pulverizada en manos de Minerva. Se siente mal por no haber hecho nada. Se sentía la persona más miserable de la humanidad. Y lo que quiere ahora es… arreglar ese error._

* * *

_-_ __**Culpabilidad **___-_

_Por: xHinamoriKunx._

_**Capitulo # 11: "Parque Acuático"**_

— Juvia. — Lissana estaba esperándola en el pasillo, la peliazul había salido de la habitación de la enfermería acompañada del joven Fullbuster. Traía puesta su ropa azul, pero con el detalle que su cabello estaba lacio y no tenia su gorrito de copa encima de la cabeza como siempre lo hacía.

— Juvia lamenta si te preocupo Lissana-san.

— Los estaba esperando para que vayamos a la piscina. — sonrió la albina emocionada.

— ¿Está bien que Juvia vaya en su estado actual? — preguntaba Gray mirando a la de cabellos azules.

— Todos queremos que se relaje por todo lo que estaba pasando.

— Gracias Lissana-san.

— Vayamos entonces. —le sonrió el alquimista a la joven haciendo que se sonrojada y al final los tres decidieron ir a alcanzar a los demás que tal vez ya estaban allí en el Parque Acuático.

…

Ya en el parque acuático, Juvia había llegado con una gran emoción de poder relajarse de todo lo que estaba pasando actualmente. Miraba contenta todo el lugar luciendo su hermoso traje de baño que había usado en la Batalla Naval, se veía hermosa, lo único que había que notar eran unas vendas que había en su cuerpo.

Comenzó su búsqueda de sus amigos en especial de Gray, hasta que noto a Lucy algo sola, cuando se acerco… abrió los ojos preocupada al ver con quien estaba: Flare Corona. Recordó el terrible suceso y la humillación que paso la rubia en el primer día de los Juegos Mágicos en manos de esa mujer de Raven, se molesto y se acerco cuando la pelirroja se fue dejando a Lucy ¿sonriendo?

— Lucy. — se apresuro y se acerco a la chica. — ¿Estás bien?

— Juvia ¿Qué haces aquí? — dijo la Heartfilia sorprendida de que su amiga estuviera aquí. Noto que Juvia miro seriamente el marchar de la joven Corona.

— ¿Esa chica… te hizo algo? — pregunto la chica dispuesta a poner cartas sobre el asunto.

— No te preocupes Juvia, estoy bien. Únicamente vino a pedirme perdón por lo que paso en el pasado. Solo que lo hizo de nuevo, al parecer aun siente algo de pena por lo que hizo.

— ¿Eh? ¿Un miembro de Raven pidiendo perdón? — analizo la situación y se tranquilizo. — Lucy.

Lucy sonrió al ver que su amiga estaba recuperada, pero esta se borro al notar los vendajes en el cuerpo de la joven Loxar, uno alrededor del cuello y otros más en las manos cubriéndolas hasta los codos.

— Estoy bien Lucy. — menciono Loxar sonriéndole a su amiga para que esta no se preocupara más de lo que debería. — Y me alegro que tú estés bien.

— Me alegro. — Lucy la abrazo por un momento.

— Juvia irá en busca de Gray-sama.

— Adelante. —prosiguió la rubia dejando marchar a la maga elemental. — Al menos Juvia recupero su buen humor.

— Tienes razón Lucy y todo es gracias a ti. — era Mirajane quien había contemplado la escena desde unos metros antes.

— Desde el principio aceptaste a Juvia y la ayudaste mucho para que ella no fuera al final del precipicio. Tu lazo con Juvia hizo que se salvara del mal camino, quien sabe que hubiera pasado si en el caso no la hubieras perdonado.

— Juvia me abrió su corazón, es por eso que ella vale mucho, más de lo que te imaginas.

— Al parecer te gusta mucho Juvia, por la manera en que te expresas de ella.

— Claro que me gusta. — finalizo para ir en busca de Erza o Natsu y para que Mira no viera su sonrojo. — _Por algo ella es mi gran amiga"._

…

Juvia estaba caminando por todo el parque en busca de Gray, pero al mismo tiempo degustaba de un rico helado de fresas. Miro la piscina que estaba siendo ocupada por diferentes magos de los distintos gremios participantes del torneo, sonrió al ver que todos disfrutaban del descanso.

— Es bueno que todos la pasen bien. — dijo sin saber que alguien estaba detrás de ella.

— ¿Hablando sola? — resulto ser el Fullbuster quien sin querer la había asustado un poco. — Perdón, no era mi intención asustarte.

— Descuide Gray-sama. — sonrió ella nerviosa. — ¿Dónde ha estado? Juvia lo anduvo buscando.

— ¿Me buscabas?

— H-Hai… Juvia quería estar con usted aunque fuera un ratito. — menciono algo apenada y comiendo su helado.

— ¿Qué quieres hacer entonces? — pregunto el mirándola.

— Pues acabar el helado. — dijo sonrojada, dándose cuenta muy tarde que cuando le dio una lamida a su helado, Gray también hizo lo mismo.

— ¡B-Beso indirecto! — exclamo alejándose de el momentáneamente.

— Al menos te diste cuenta y no lo digas en voz alta. — Gray corrió la mirada escondiendo su apenas visible sonrojo.

_Juvia está más nerviosa que antes…_

— Vamos a una mesa para que termines. — la tomo del brazo para llevarla a una mesa que estaba cerca de la piscina para conversar y tratar de matar el tiempo. Ahí Gray se dio cuenta de los vendajes en el cuello y los brazos de la Loxar.

— ¿Estás bien? — pregunto el alquimista mostrando su preocupación por ella.

— Si, aunque las heridas aun duelen, pero ya no tanto. — dijo ella tratando de no preocuparlo.

— ¿No hubiera sido mejor que te quedaras descansando en tu cuarto?

— Al contrario, Juvia se siente más relajada estando aquí con los demás. Juvia necesitaba un descanso de ese tipo. — la chica terminado su helado y se levanto de donde estaba sentada. — Juvia quiere… — dijo mirando todo el lugar y las atracciones y sus ojos brillaron cuando vio uno en particular. — Gray-sama ¿porque no nos subimos al Tobogán del Amor?

— ¿Eh? ¿Aun estas empeñada en eso? — Gray había rogado que no restauraran el Parque Acuático tan rápido.

— Si bajamos juntos, entonces eso significa que tenemos que abrazarnos y estar muy juntos el uno al otro. — dijo la chica comenzando a fantasear.

— ¡E-Eso nunca va a pasar! — excuso el pelinegro algo apenado.

— Entonces… — alguien había interrumpido y ese alguien era. — Yo iré contigo Juvia.

— ¡¿Lyon-sama?! — exclamo Juvia asustada siendo cargada entre los brazos del primer discípulo de Ur.

— ¿Y tú qué haces aquí? — reclamo Gray molesto por ver la escena de esos dos. Detuvo sus movimientos al recordar algo. — ¿Por qué me resulta familiar esto? — había recordado la primera vez que habían venido aquí donde cometieron el primer desastre.

Lyon iba a fastidiar a Gray, pero cuando vio el estado de la chica, sin soltarla le pregunto. — Juvia ¿Cómo te encuentras de tus heridas? — pregunto este algo preocupado.

— J-Juvia está bien, nada grave. — dijo ella sonriendo un poco. — Juvia agradece que la ayudaras anteriormente.

— Me habías preocupado desde que habías salido del alojamiento de Lamia Scale. Pero me alegro que estas mejor.

— Si…

Gray no comprendió la conversación, pero frunció el seño al haber escuchado: _Me habías preocupado desde que habías salido del alojamiento de Lamia Scale. _¿Qué hacia Juvia ese día en el alojamiento del gremio de Lyon? Muchas preguntas comenzaban a surgir desde su mente, algo que no lo dejaría en paz por el momento.

— Gray-sama. — la peliazul se abrazo al Fullbuster. —Vayamos al Tobogán ¿sí? — Y allí fue donde Gray fue arrastrado en contra de su voluntad.

Cuando llegaron a la cima del Tobogán, Juvia trataba de convencerlo a toda costa. — Gray-sama, Juvia quiere bajar por el agua con usted.

— Ni lo sueñes…

— Juvia, olvídalo y ven conmigo.

— ¡Gray-sama! — dijo ella al borde de la desesperación y comenzando a hacer pucheros y sus ojos acumulándose de lagrimas.

— Esta bien… — dijo finalmente el chico de cabellos negros, pero todo lo bueno termina bien cuando Natsu y Happy iban hacia ellos como una bala de cañón. Al parecer no hubiesen hecho enojar a Gajeel por la vergüenza que pasaba por haber estado junto a Levy casi todo el tiempo.

— ¿Natsu-san? — Juvia lo miro sorprendida por la velocidad en la que iba. — Happy.

Los tres chicos notaron que el Dragneel y el neko iban hacia ellos, pensaban moverse a excepción de Juvia que pensaba que únicamente Natsu la atravesaría así como si nada ya que su cuerpo estaba hecho de agua.

— ¡Juvia! — exclamaron ambos magos de hielo, pero uno se le adelanto al otro.

— ¡Cuidado Juvia! — Lyon se atrevió a tomar a la chica del brazo y esquivar ambos a Natsu, cayendo ambos en el agua comenzando a deslizarse hacia abajo con gran rapidez.

— ¡Lyon-sama! — grito Juvia sin darse cuenta que había abrazado al joven Vastia fuertemente mientras este la abrazaba de la cintura.

El único estupefacto de ver esa escena fue Gray quien vio como esos dos estaban abrazados y deslizándose agua abajo, apretó los puños ya que no podía soportarlo. ¿Por qué Juvia tuvo que bajar con ese tipo? Si hubiera reaccionado mejor, el estuviera en este momento con ella abrazándola y aferrándola más a él.

— ¡Sostente Juvia! — decía Lyon buscando la manera de parar el agua, estaba yendo más rápido que la vez anterior.

— Juvia intentara hacer algo. — la joven Loxar intento usar su magia, pero algo salió mal y el agua se descontrolo haciendo que ambos magos salieran disparados a los aires, demasiado alto para el gusto de ambos.

— ¡Juvia! —exclamo Gray preocupado por la caída.

Juvia cerró los ojos y lo único que hizo fue abrazarse más a Lyon, mientras este dejaba que lo hiciera para juntar las manos. — ¡Ice Make: Snow Dragón! — Lyon creó un enorme Dragon de Hielo que salvo a ambos dejándolos cerca de la piscina, solo que la posición en la que estaban pues malinterpretaba la situación.

— L-Lyon-sama, usted esta…

— Juvia ¿Por qué no me puedes elegir a mí? — dijo Lyon aprovechando que Gray no estaba y así poder hablar bien con Juvia, o hasta al menos que Gray llegue a interrumpir.

— Lo siento mucho Lyon-sama, pero Juvia no puede olvidar a Gray-sama. Es que Gray-sama… el… pues… — estaba algo apenada por estar debajo de Lyon, le incomodaba un poco y más preocupada de que Gray…

— Juvia, solo te diré que siempre estaré allí para ti. — dijo Lyon mirándola fijamente. — Si algún día Gray te rompe el corazón o te hace daño, no dudare en arrebatarte de él.

— Hablas demasiado Lyon. —una tercera voz interrumpió y Lyon ya sabía de quien se trataba, se levanto con cuidado y ayudo a Juvia para que se levantara también. — Ni creas que dejare que lo hagas.

— Recuerda aun la apuesta Gray. — lo miro el albino retadoramente.

— Olvida la apuesta, Juvia se quedara en Fairy Tail con nosotros. — dijo Gray molesto y tomando la mano de Juvia. — Vámonos Juvia, te llevare a tu habitación.

— Pero Gray-sama…

— Pero nada, vámonos. — la jalo aun en contra de su voluntad para llevarla lejos del restaurado parque dejando a Lyon solo.

— Solo no te atrevas a hacerle daño a Juvia, Gray. — dijo Lyon serio para irse a algún otro lugar en busca de sus amigos.

…

— Gray-sama, esta lastimando a Juvia. — la chica ya estaba llegando a la posada donde se hospedaba con los demás, pero Gray se atrevió a jalarla en todo el camino. — ¡Gray-sama!

Entraron a la habitación de la chica y este cerró la puerta tras su espalda sin dejar de ver a la chica con seriedad.

— ¿Pasa algo Gray-sama?

— Hay algo que me tiene pensando desde hace un rato. — dijo cruzando los brazos. — ¿Qué hacías en el alojamiento de Lamia Scale? — dio como una orden esperando la respuesta de la peliazul.

— ¿Porque me pregunta eso? — Juvia se mostro confusa.

— Responde o no sales de la habitación.

— ¿Recuerda lo que paso con Minerva-san? Juvia fue teletransportada a alguna parte de la ciudad y Juvia como estaba mal en condiciones, tenía pensado en ir a buscarlos, pero en el camino Juvia se encontró con Lyon-sama.

— ¿Qué mas paso?

— Juvia no recuerda nada mas, únicamente recuerda que se despertó en la habitación de Lyon-sama, al parecer Chelia había ayudado a Juvia con las heridas externas. — finalizo la chica, ya que no había más que contar.

Gray al parecer creyó en las palabras de su amiga, pero aun estaba algo ardido por lo que paso en la piscina y cuando vio que Lyon estaba encima de Juvia, se sintió muy molesto e incomodado.

— Como sea, me voy. — Gray iba a salir, pero la chica lo tomo de la mano. — ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Está molesto por lo que paso con Lyon-sama?

— N-No es cierto…

— Juvia únicamente quiere estar con Gray-sama, Juvia únicamente simpatiza con Lyon-sama y…

— Entonces no te hubieras deslizado en el agua con el abrazándote. — la miro molesto asustándola un poco.

— ¡No es mi culpa que Natsu-san y Happy hayan aparecido! — exclamo ella molesta. — ¡Y también fue por Gray-sama!

— ¡¿Por qué yo?! — le respondió de la misma manera.

— ¡Gray-sama no quería ir con Juvia! ¡Gray-sama tuvo la culpa!

— ¡No me levantes la voz Juvia! — el ya no sabía cómo controlar esto. — ¡Pero aun así fuiste con Lyon, debiste hacer algo!

— ¡¿Cómo qué?! — reclamo ella para ver qué le diría el Fullbuster de nuevo, pero vio que el se quedo callado. — ¡Dígaselo a Juvia Gray-sama!

— Contigo no se puede hablar. — Gray no iba a perder en la conversación y por ello salió de la habitación. — Haz lo que te plazca. — salió dejando a la chica sola.

— ¡Gray-sama Baka! — grito ella cerrando su puerta con un azote brutal y después lanzarse a su cama para llorar y descargar todo lo que tenia acumulado dentro de sí misma. — Eres un tonto Gray-sama. ¿Cómo puedes dudar de Juvia? ¿Cómo puedes hacerlo a la ligera?

Allí fue donde ya no salió de su habitación para nada, por el momento ya que no quería ver a Gray a la cara por la discusión que tuvieron. Tenía pensado en disculparse primero, aunque con base de la situación, al parecer Gray debía hacerlo primero que nada.

* * *

_-_ Continuara _-_

_Próximo Capitulo # 12: "Arresto"._

* * *

¿Cómo quedo? Ahora Gray y Juvia tendrán complicaciones para hablar y hacer las paces, con respecto al capítulo, aquí menciono que el parque fue restaurado, así para poder recrear el momento del tobogán, pero con mi idea ya planteada.

_Una pregunta para el próximo Capitulo:__** En el nuevo capítulo Juvia estará en entrenamiento en el estadio del torneo mientras Natsu y los demás van al cementerio de dragones. Ahora mi pregunta es: ¿Qué reto quieren que recree un poco en tu totalidad? Sera algo no muy breve, pero tampoco muy extenso.**_

_**1 -Hidden.**_

_**2 -Pandemónium.**_

_**3 -Batalla Naval.**_

_**4 -Chariot.**_

_**Pregunto ya que como menciono, Juvia estará dando un pequeño entrenamiento junto con otros miembros de otros gremios que también decidieron entrenar un día antes del torneo.**_

_**Ya tengo la idea de todas las opciones anteriores, pero necesito solamente una y no me decido, yo elegiría entre pandemónium y Chariot. ¿Y ustedes?**_

Agradecimientos a:

**Medaka-chan – kAeDe-HiMe – Gabe Logan – ErzaScarlet-Sama – Rirukasabe – Izumi xdd – Lee Ab Koi – Giulii – hushgueass y meigore.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios y espero les haya gustado este sencillo capitulo.**


	12. 12- Arresto

Hiro Mashima es el Autor Original de Fairy Tail

* * *

_Al parecer Juvia siente una inmensa tortura psicológica al ver a Lucy siendo pulverizada en manos de Minerva. Se siente mal por no haber hecho nada. Se sentía la persona más miserable de la humanidad. Y lo que quiere ahora es… arreglar ese error._

* * *

**_Nota:_**_ No acostumbro escribir notas al principio, pero daré resultados del reto que la mayoría quiso que escribiera en este capitulo._

_* "Hidden" - 1 voto _

_* "Chariot" - 1 voto _

_* "Pandemonium" - 4 votos *Reto Ganador*_

_* "Batalla Naval" - 1 voto. _

_Eso es todo, así que nos las detengo mas y a ¡leer!_

_-_ __**Culpabilidad **___-_

_Por: xHinamoriKunx._

_**Capitulo # 12: "Arresto"**_

— _**J**uvia. — Lucy estaba junto a los demás que habían regresado del parque acuático, todos estaban en una mesa comiendo algo hasta que la chica se había hecho presente bajando las escaleras._

— _Ya regresaron, Juvia creyó que estarían en la piscina hasta tarde. — dijo la peliazul impresionada._

— _Los llevare a un lugar terminando de merendar. — respondió el metalero. — ¿Vienes? — le pregunto a su amiga._

— _Pues… — ella miro a Gray quien únicamente la observaba y recordó el inconveniente que tuvieron ambos hace rato. — Juvia se disculpa, pero no ira. — menciono estando un poco molesta._

— _¿Por qué no Juvia? — pregunto Erza con su rebanada de pastel de fresas, algo que no podía faltar._

— _Juvia piensa ir a entrenar al estadio._

— _¿Al estadio? — pregunto la Heartfilia. _

— _Llego un aviso de que aquellos que participen en el torneo o no pueden ir al estadio para entrenar, no solo ira Juvia, irán de los diferentes gremios participantes. — respondió la joven Loxar mirando el reloj. — Dijeron que iban a recrear algunos de los retos que ha habido hasta ahora._

— _Suena interesante. — dijo Natsu. — Iré contigo._

— _Detén allí tu carro Salamander. — lo detuvo Gajeel estando sentado y con los brazos cruzados. — Es importante que vengas con nosotros, es un tema de gran importancia. _

— _Ya como digas. — dijo Natsu aburridamente._

— _Juvia ira al estadio, regresara casi hasta el anochecer. Puede que Lyon-sama también este allí… — menciono mientras iba bajando lo que quedaba de escaleras y yendo a la salida. — Seria una gran satisfacción luchar con él, después de todo el es un mago de hielo. — dijo mirando seriamente a Gray disimuladamente de reojo, notando como su comentario lo había hecho enfadar un poco, un punto a favor de ella._

— _Espera Juvia… — la detuvo Lucy. — ¿Cuál reto piensas ejecutar? — dijo algo nerviosa, no vaya a hacer que Juvia este a los extremos._

_Juvia abrió la puerta dándole la espalda a todos. — Es un reto que le comenzó a dar curiosidad a Juvia. — dijo seriamente y los miro fugazmente. — Pandemónium. __— dijo dándose cuenta de la mirada de precupación de todos, se fue rápidamente para no empezar a escuchar los reclamos de sus amigos._

El día del descanso aun seguía y era la hora de que todos fueran con Gajeel a dicho lugar que no había querido mencionar por el momento, pero debía ser importante ya que estaba muy serio.

Gray y Juvia por el momento no se hablaban por lo que paso en la piscina… bueno el orgullo de ambos se los impedía y mas por parte del joven Fullbuster que había malinterpretado las cosas y creía que el tenia toda la razón y no Juvia.

— ¿Entonces Juvia no vendrá? — pregunto el joven de cabellos negros.

— No. Recuerda que Juvia se fue al estadio a entrenar, se les dio el acceso para aquellos que querían entrenar un día antes del torneo. — respondió Gajeel en la salida. — Po cierto ¿Acaso paso algo con ella exhibicionista?

— Ahora que lo dicen, la vi algo molesta cuando se fue. — respondió Erza estando detrás del metalero.

_Ella tuvo la culpa, no debió de haber ido con Lyon. — respondió el Fullbuster en sus pensamientos adelantándose un poco._

Los demás no decidieron hablar del asunto, pero por lo visto Juvia no tenia del todo la culpa.

…

Ya en el estadio, al parecer los preparativos para los diferentes retos estaban ya listos, solo es cuestión de que los magos que estuvieran allí escogieran el que más les convencía.

— Juvia… — llego Lyon con su equipo. — ¿Estás bien? — se refirió a lo de Gray y ella asintió con la cabeza levemente.

— Gracias por preocuparte Lyon-sama. — sonrió la chica. — ¿Qué reto escogerán ustedes? — pregunto con algo de curiosidad.

— Chariot. — respondió la menor de las Blendy. — Bueno, a mi me llamo la atención.

— ¿Qué reto escogerás Juvia? — le pregunto el joven Vastia a la chica.

— Pandemónium. — dijo dándoles la espalda. — Juvia piensa en enfrentarse a los 100 monstruos que habitan dentro de ese lugar.

— ¡¿Qué?! — exclamo el preocupado. — ¿Y tus heridas?

— Las heridas aun siguen, pero Juvia si es capaz de sostener esto. — dijo la chica mirando el lugar.

— ¿Estás segura? — dijo Lyon preocupado. — No hagas locuras Juvia.

— No es una locura, es como una fase de supervivencia. — la chica decidió irse antes de intentar ser convencida por el primer discípulo de Ur.

Camino decidida pasando por un lado de la enorme ciudad que fue utilizada en el primer día "Hidden". Cuando entro camino al centro y se impresiono por lo que veía.

— Estructura invertida. — dijo asombrada y noto que algunos monstruos ya estaban asomándose. Miro decidida a todos ellos. — ¡Yo Juvia Loxar peleara contra los 100 monstruos!

— ¿Estará bien Juvia-dono? — dijo Jura mirando por la vía lacrima, en una pequeña pantalla para poder supervisar lo que pasaba adentro.

— Ella al parecer no entiende sobre su estado actual. —dijo Lyon preocupado viendo la imagen. — _Ahora que me doy cuenta… ¿Por qué Gray no vino con ella? Al menos el hubiera convencido a Juvia de no hacer tal locura._

— ¡Vamos! — Juvia comenzó a correr para así dar comienzo a la batalla. Salto lo más alto que pudo casi hasta tocar el suelo que estaba de cabeza. — ¡Wota Suraisa! — lanzo el ataque de aquellas potentes cuchillas de agua a alta presión, hacia todas dirección para poder destruir a unos cuantos monstruos. Toco suelo para convertir su cuerpo en agua cuando uno de ellos iba a atacarla con sus garras. — ¡El cuerpo de Juvia esta hecho de agua! — grito creando una enorme ola de agua hirviendo inundando un poco el lugar y se poso encima para caminar sobre el agua e ir en busca de mas enemigos.

— Si Erza-san pudo con este reto. — dijo decidida. —Juvia también será capaz de lograrlo.

…

Gray y los demás estaban en las afueras del castillo después de que encarcelar a Lucy y a Yukino.

— Proyecto Eclipse.

— Debemos ir con el maestro ahora. —Erza con la ayuda de Gajeel sujetaron al pobre Natsu que estaba debilitado por la razón de aquella extraña puerta que absorbió algo de su energía.

— Das vergüenza Salamander. — dijo Gajeel aun a pesar que no era el momento de bromear.

— Cállate o te pateo. — dijo apenas el pelirrosa

…

Juvia cayó de rodillas un momento por lo débil que se puso después de pasado un rato. Aun faltaban 70 monstruos, 30 menos pero con mucho trabajo.

Lanzo un nuevo ataque cuando 10 monstruos la rodearon aprovechando la debilidad momentánea. — Aun faltan sesenta. — frunció el ceño cansada, sintiendo como algunas heridas comenzaban a dolerle. — Juvia no creyó que fue tan difícil. Ahora se porque Erza-san pudo con este reto. — Estoy dando a entender que es como una prueba de supervivencia… un reto donde vives o mueres, en el caso de Juvia, la probabilidad de que viva es bajo del 10% contra el 90% a favor de los monstros que son 100 en total. — comenzó a analizar la situación. — Al principio es fácil porque son demonios de nivel algo inferior, pero lo que más comienza a molestar es la dificultad que va aumentando… con el número de monstruos que niveles más altos y más resistentes. — dijo algo molesta. — Esto está mal…

Si no tuviera las heridas recientes no habría analizado mejor la situación, no estaría así, viendo como mas monstruos estaban a punto de atacarla, rodeándola sin darle escapatoria. — ¡Wota Saikuron! — lanzo un enorme tornado combinado con el agua hirviendo, pero este no fue lo demasiado poderoso para hacerle daño a todos ellos, apenas 4 fueron derrotados. — ¡Esto está mal… está muy mal!

Se escuchaba el rugir de los monstruos y ella ya no sabía qué hacer, únicamente se recargo en una pared cercana para deslizarse hacia abajo y agachar la mirada. — _Juvia no puede… no puede con esto. ¡Juvia es una completa estúpida al ponerse al nivel de otros! _— cubrió un poco su rostro con las manos. — J-Juvia se… se rinde…

_Por alguna razón comencé a interesarme en ti Juvia Loxar…_

Inmediatamente recordó a Minerva, las imágenes de aquel día cuando Lucy fue lastimada severamente regresaron a su mente y según ella ya lo había superado con el perdón de la rubia, eso la había perturbado cuando lo había dejado en el pasado, se quedo quieta y sin hacer nada, incluso sin emitir sonido alguno de su voz.

_En ese momento… Juvia no fue capaz de proteger a Lucy. Aun a pesar de todo, Juvia no es capaz de hacer nada. — comenzaba a entrar al borde del colapso total, si no hacia algo rápido moriría contra esos monstruos. Había comenzado a derramar lágrimas al sentirse una completa fracasada. — U-Una fracasada siempre lo seguirá siendo…_

— ¡Juvia! — grito Lyon al ver el peligro en el que estaba la maga de agua, iba a ayudarla, pero lo malo es que la puerta no podía ser abierta.

— Lo siento Lucy. —sonrió al chica de cabellos azules totalmente derrotada en mente cerrando los ojos esperando su final.

_Juvia, te ves muy hermosa cuando sonríes, por eso no quiero verte así. No te quiero ver llorar Juvia. Eres mi gran amiga y te quiero mucho._

Juvia abrió los ojos en par al recordar las palabras cuando había ido a ver a Lucy después de lo ocurrido en la Batalla Naval. Con dificultad se levanto recargando su mano en la pared. — Pero al menos Juvia… — su tono de voz regreso a ser la misma determinante. — Juvia dará lo mejor de sí. — Un aura azul comenzaba a rodearla completamente. — ¡Segundo Origen Liberación! — grito y su sello mágico apareció bajo sus pies. — ¡Wota Nebura! —dos grande torrentes de agua salieron disparados hacia los monstruos destruyendo otros 10 de ellos.

_46 monstruos aun tenían que ser derrotados._

— ¡Juvia ganara como sea! — exclamo atacando nuevamente con agilidad saltando y corriendo por toda la estructura, hasta que fue golpeada y lanzada contra una pared, pero eso no la detuvo ya que su poder mágico estaba más alto.

Se encontró con uno más enorme y sonrió. — ¡Dame lo mejor que tienes! — alzo la voz y se convirtió en agua. — ¡Sierra! — con una gran velocidad atravesó al monstruos mientras este rugía al momento de desaparecer.

Comenzó a haber muchas explosiones que alerto a los que estaban en los demás retos, incluso algunos estaban acercándose hacia donde estaba la pantalla lacrima para ver porque había tanto escándalo allí adentro, incluyendo a algunos de Sabertooth que había llegado apenas unos segundos.

— R-Rogue… —Sting nombro al de cabellos oscuros y ambos miraron sorprendidos quien estaba lidiando con Pandemónium.

— J-Juvia… — la nombro Rogue mirando atónito el como la chica estaba peleando contra monstruos de clase S.

Minerva quien se encontraba en el lugar también, cruzo los brazos viendo con sumo interés el desarrollo de Juvia. —Oh me impresionas Juvia Loxar. — dijo sonriendo burlonamente. —Por lo visto, no me equivoque con respecto a ti.

Varios monstruos fueron disparados fuera del lugar, para que la chica saltara sobre uno de ellos y sostenerse en una cuerda que había afuera, miro a todas partes donde estaban los monstruos exteriores. Noto la presencia de los demás miembros de distintos gremio y abrió los ojos al ver quien estaba observando.

— M-Minerva-san. — susurro mientras su cabello azul danzaba por la fuerza de aire. — Observa esto… — salto hacia una cadena enorme donde se podía caminar o correr, vio mas monstruos esperándola y eran del enormes, así que sonrió y se barrio hacia abajo convertir uno de sus brazos en una cuchilla de agua y comenzar a cortarlos en dos mientras los restos salían volando.

_25 aún quedaban…_

Juvia no se detuvo ni se contuvo y elimino a uno por uno mientras algunos ya la estaban animando desde abajo.

— ¡Tu puedes hermosa! — exclamaba Hibiki emocionado. —No cabe duda que esa preciosidad es tan fuerte como cuando lo fue Erza en ese reto.

— Fuerza y elegancia juntas. —decía Ichiya con sus típicas poses. — ¡Men!

— ¿Esto es real? — se preguntaba Orga de mala gana mirando el combate. _— _Solo mírenla, ya se esta debilitando.

— Créelo, pero no recuerdo que ella fuera tan fuerte. — dijo Rufus con las manos tras su espalda.

— ¿Tu que piensas de ella, Kagura? — pregunto Milliana a la chica mas fuerte del gremio de mujeres, Kagura Mikazuchi.

— Es fuerte, no esta nada mal. — menciono la mujer cruzada de brazos teniendo su espada a su lado. — Nada mal.

— Esa chica sí que es impulsiva ¿no? — preguntaba Yuka cruzado de brazos.

— Cinco monstruos. — menciono Jura.

— Cinco monstruos y Juvia ganara el reto. — dijo Lyon ya al borde del colapso al ver que ella poco a poco se debilitada, hasta el "Segundo Origen" tenía su debilidad.

Juvia dio un grito y golpeo sus manos contra la cadena que se tambaleo mandado demasiadas cuchillas de agua que destruyo a los 4 restantes, respiro con dificultad esperando el reto mayor.

— ¡Juvia! — exclamo el Vastia cuando una presencia se postro atrás de la chica, ella por su parte vio que había una sombra enorme tras de ella y cuando volteo, una garra la tomo del pie y la lanzo hacia el otro lado de la estructura golpeándose en la pared haciendo una grieta que la retuvo allí mismo.

— ¿Q-Que? — ella no entendió, se suponía que sería transportada hacia donde estaba el monstruos, en ese campo de batalla extra. — Juvia tiene que vencerlo ya. — dijo notando que poco a poco el cielo comenzara a teñirse de rojizo.

El monstruo apareció delante de ella y mando un golpe hacia donde estaba, pero ella lo había esquivado ya que no le daría tiempo convertir su cuerpo en agua. — ¡Juvia está harta! — dijo usando sus últimas energías para volverse un torrente poderoso y así… atravesar al monstruos de la cabeza penetrando toda la armadura destruyéndola completamente, el monstruo de clase S resplandeció y desapareció.

Juvia se sostuvo en la cadena enorme para descansar, mientras que aquellos que estaban de testigos comenzaron a aclamarla por el buen trabajo que hizo. Ella sonrió y con cuidado entro por uno de los agujeros hacia adentro y así esperar a que la enorme puerta se abriera para así salir adecuadamente.

El día finalmente se prolongo hasta el atardecer y la puerta de la estructura de abrió dejando ver la silueta de la herida maga elemental que camino lentamente hacia el exterior.

— Juvia. —Lyon y su equipo se acerco. — No me preocupes así.

— Juvia lo siente Lyon-sama. — la chica sonrió mientras Chelia la curaba por petición del mago de hielo. Cuando termino, Juvia fijo su mirada en la seria y burlona de Minerva que aun no dejaba de verla. Juvia se acerco sin escuchar las palabras de Lyon y Jura, únicamente se acerco a una distancia prudente de los 5 mejores de Sabertooth.

— Buen trabajo Juvia Loxar. — dijo finalmente Minerva. — Espero que me des una buena pelea después del torneo. — sonrió como si quisiera asechar mas a Juvia en el interior de su ser.

— Minerva-san. — dijo la chica entre el silencio. —Juvia te estará esperando, no importa el tiempo que pase, pero Juvia te asegura… que no pasara lo de la otra vez. — se refirió a lo ocurrido en la enfermería.

— Trato hecho Juvia Loxar. _Esta vez te despedazare hadita._

Por su parte Rogue miro algo preocupado a la chica que aun estaba en un combate de frías miradas con su compañera Minerva. — _Juvia es fuerte, pero lo que me preocupa es cuando se enfrente contra Minerva._

…

Makarov y Mirajane miraron preocupado la condición en la que venía Natsu, siendo sostenido por sus amigos.

— ¿Qué paso? — pregunto la Strauss mayor.

— Natsu está débil. Y los del castillo tienen a Lucy. — respondió Titania dejando a Natsu en una mesa para que Wendy lo atendiera mejor.

— Y no solo eso, también encarcelaron a Yukino. — dijo Happy preocupado. — ¡Debemos rescatar a Lucy!

La puerta se abrió rápidamente de un portazo dejando entrar a Juvia apresurada, mostrando su estado por la batalla. — ¡¿Qué le paso a Lucy?!

— J-Juvia… —Gray miro estático el estado en el que venía.

— ¿Cuál es la situación? — pregunto la peliazul al maestro.

— Consideran a Lucy una criminal y está encarcelada en el castillo. — respondió el anciano.

— Maldición ¿Por qué todo esto siempre pasa cuando Juvia no está? — dijo la chica molesta de sí misma. — ¿Y? ¿Cuál es el plan de rescate?

— Espera un momento. — una voz se escucho desde la puerta y todos fijaron su vista en aquella sombra y era Rogue Cheney.

— ¿Rogue? — dijo la Loxar no esperando la sorpresa de que el de cabellos oscuros viniera a este lugar.

— ¡¿Tu aquí?! — reclamo Gajeel al verlo nuevamente por aquí.

— Es necesario que te diga esto Juvia. — el Dragón Slayer de las Sombras se mostró muy serio.

* * *

_-_ Continuara _-_

_Próximo Capitulo # 13: "Torneo"_

* * *

**_Ya llegamos a mas de los 100 reviews! Realmente me emocione cuando la cifra fue superada y me saco unas lagrimas de felicidad, a decir verdad, es la segunda historia que obtiene mas de esa cifra. La primera es una de Inuyasha, esperemos conseguir mas._**

**_Pandemonium regreso a las andadas con Juvia como ejecutante, saliendo victoriosa aunque le costo trabajo incluyendo usar el Segundo Origen. Pero fue un placer haberla plasmado en este reto que la verdad me engancho por completo._**

**_Ustedes juzguen como quedo, creo que hubiera hecho algo mejor ¿no creen?_**

**_Bueno, Aviso Importante: Este Fics ya esta en su etapa final, a mi parecer no pasara los 20 capítulos, ya que pasaremos a lo que seria el torneo, asi que me esmerare mucho en esta parte del fics.  
_**

**_Agradecimientos a: _**

**_ErzaScarlet-Sama - meigore - Rirukasabe - Giulii - Medaka-chan - Lee Ab Koi - kAeDe-HiMe - Gabe Logan y GlowMist12_**

**_Nos veremos en la próxima._**


	13. 13- Torneo

Hiro Mashima es el Autor Original de Fairy Tail

* * *

_Al parecer Juvia siente una inmensa tortura psicológica al ver a Lucy siendo pulverizada en manos de Minerva. Se siente mal por no haber hecho nada. Se sentía la persona más miserable de la humanidad. Y lo que quiere ahora es… arreglar ese error._

* * *

_-_ __**Culpabilidad **___-_

_Por: xHinamoriKunx._

_**Capitulo # 13: "Torneo"**_

— _¿Y? ¿Cuál es el plan de rescate?_ _— pregunto la peliazul decidida._

— _Espera un momento. — una voz se escucho desde la puerta y todos fijaron su vista en aquella sombra y era Rogue Cheney. — Es necesario que te diga esto Juvia. — el Dragón Slayer de las Sombras se mostro muy serio._

Hubo un gran silencio de parte de los presentes, mientras que Juvia y Rogue no se dejaban de mirar. — ¿A qué te refieres Rogue? — dijo esta indecisa con lo que iba a decirle el Dragón Slayer.

— Primero que nada, te felicito porque te luciste demasiado con "Pandemónium". Lo hiciste muy bien cuando se trato de los 100 monstruos.

— ¿Juvia logro con el reto de Pandemónium? — pregunto Gray impactado al igual que los demás que nunca creyeron que la chica podría con 100 monstruos a la vez, si que Juvia se ha vuelto muy fuerte.

— ¿Qué es lo que venias a decirle a Juvia, Rogue? — dijo la joven Loxar cambiando el tema, no quería que los demás estuvieran hablando de su victoria en el reto. — Dijiste que es necesario lo que vas a decir.

— Únicamente te pido que ya te alejes de Minerva. — dijo haciendo que la chica abriera los ojos en par. — Ahora que ella ha visto tu desempeño en aquella lucha, está más que decidida a pelear y derrotarte. Minerva es alguien de quien no se debe fiar a la ligera, me refiero a lo de tu amiga Heartfilia.

— Juvia ya sabe eso. — dijo sin rodeos la chica. — Juvia se enfrentara contra Minerva algún día, así lo dictamos antes de que Juvia se retirara del estadio.

— Pero Juvia… — Rogue iba a protestar, pero alguien se le adelanto.

— ¡No vengas con esa mierda Juvia! — exclamo Gray ya harto de toda la situación que tiene la maga de agua con Minerva. — ¡Este no es el momento de hablar de ese asunto! ¡Lo que importa ahora es Lucy!

Juvia miro algo incomoda por como Gray le grito y por el momento lo ignoro ya que aun no olvidaba lo que paso con Lyon, así que fijo su vista en Rogue dándole la espalda al alquimista de hielo. — Juvia lo siente por no acceder a tu petición Rogue. Juvia luchara y eso es lo único que Juvia dirá.

Rogue comenzó a entender que no debía meterse más en el asunto. — Como quieras Juvia, es tu decisión después de todo. — dijo rendido. — Solo ten cuidado, por alguna razón me preocupas.

— Gracias. —la chica sonrió. — Gracias por entender Rogue.

— Nos veremos. — el joven Cheney se retiro ahora dejando a todos con el asunto de Lucy.

— ¿Entonces? — Juvia miro al maestro determinante. — ¿Qué haremos?

Allí fue donde todos comenzaron a argumentar respecto a la situación de Lucy. — Juvia no cree que el reino quiera a un gremio de mago como enemigos.

— Además seria sospechoso que ninguno se presentara en el torneo. — argumento Mirajane teniendo mucha razón.

— ¡Olviden la lógica, vamos a salvarla! — Natsu iba a marcharse hasta que el maestro lo detuvo.

— Les mostraremos que Fairy Tail no es un gremio cobarde. Ellos se han metido con un miembro de la familia. — dijo el anciano seriamente mientras los demás seguían en silencio. — Daré a conocer nuestro equipo de rescate.

— ¿Equipo de rescate? — repitió Juvia interesada. —Juvia quiere ser parte de dicho equipo.

— Natsu, tu junto a Wendy, Mirajane, Charle y Lily irán a castillo donde tienen encerrada a Lucy. —dijo el maestro dejando sin palabras a la maga de agua.

— M-Maestro… — Juvia iba a protestar hasta que el anciano la miro. —Pero entonces ¿quién reemplazara a Natsu-san en el torneo de mañana?

— Juvia tiene razón. —respondió Gray obteniendo la atención de la peliazul. —Si el flamita se va ¿Quién será capaz de reemplazarlo?

— ¡O al menos que Juvia cambie lugares con Natsu-san para que el siga en el torneo!

— No, Natsu irá a rescatar a Lucy. — Makarov dio la última palabra.

— ¿Entonces quien será capaz de entrar al torneo? —reclamo la maga elemental insatisfecha.

— Tú lo harás Juvia. — esas palabras tomaron por sorpresa a Juvia. — Tú reemplazaras a Natsu en el torneo, confió en ti Juvia.

La chica se quedo en silencio y cubrió su mirada con su flequillo. — C-Como diga Maestro.

— Vayan a prepararse para mañana. — dio la orden para todos y la primera en salir fue la joven Loxar para ir a la habitación donde se hospedaba. Todos se fueron excepto el anciano y Gray quien iba a preguntarle algo.

— ¿Pasa algo?

— ¿Por qué no dejaste ir a Juvia, viejo? — Gray no comprendía del todo.

— Para que se diera cuenta que no tiene la culpa. — el anciano de baja estatura cruzo los brazos. — Y para que no cometa una estupidez.

— No entiendo.

— Ya supiste sobre lo ocurrido con Freed, así que por un lado la protegí del peligro, ya que ella es capaz de sacrificarse por nosotros.

Fue donde el Fullbuster recordó la conversación con Cana, Juvia realmente hizo una gran acción que mostraba lealtad a sus amigos.

— Ve a prepararte Gray. —dijo el anciano y Gray asintió para salir.

…

La maga de agua se estaba preparando para el día de mañana. — Eso quiere decir que Juvia… probablemente se enfrente a…

Escucho que tocaron la puerta y ella dio el permiso de entrar, mirando que Gray había entrado. — G-Gray…sama. — no creyó que él estuviera aquí en su habitación. — ¿Pasa algo?

— Juvia. — la voz del mago de hielo se mostro algo ansiosa y desesperada. —La razón por la cual el viejo no te dejo ir es porque…

— Juvia comprendió a la primera la verdadera intensión del maestro. — ella se sentó en el marco de la ventana mirando el cielo nocturno. —Que él no quería que Juvia se arriesgara en la misión.

— ¿Ya lo sabías? — pregunto este impresionado por la deducción de la joven Loxar.

— Juvia acepta la petición del maestro, al menos así Juvia luchara contra Minerva-san.

— ¿Sigues con eso? — ya se mostro harto de toda la situación de ellas dos. — Ya basta Juvia, deja ya a un lado tus problemas con Minerva.

— Tú no entiendes nada. — dijo la chica casi siniestramente que dejo a Gray helado. — Tú no sabes cómo se siente Juvia por todo esto. — lo miro con una mirada molesta y dura. — No hables como si conocieras del todo a Juvia.

— J-Juvia…

— Sera mejor que se vaya Gray-sama. Juvia tiene que descansar por las heridas del entrenamiento, nos veremos mañana en el torneo. — ella miro de nuevo a la ventana ignorándolo completamente.

Gray apretó sus manos volviéndolos puños por lo dolido que estaba a causa de la indiferencia de Juvia, dejo a un lado su orgullo, se dirigió hacia ella sorprendiéndola y tomarla de la mano para acercarla a él y abrazarla fuertemente.

— ¿Gray-sama? — dijo ella apresuradamente y confusa por el comportamiento del Fullbuster.

— L-Lo siento… — dijo por fin, dándose cuenta que tenía que disculparse primero. — Soy un completo Idiota.

— ¿Eh?

— No debí haberme puesto de esa manera en la piscina, pero… estaba muy molesto e incomodo cuando te habías deslizado con Lyon y… cuando lo vi encima de ti yo…

Juvia por su parte escucho los argumentos de su compañero y correspondió al abrazo aferrándose más a él. — Ya no hace falta hablar del asunto Gray-sama. — sonrió, ya que para ella fue más que suficiente. —Solo abrace a Juvia.

El pelinegro accedió a su pedido y la abrazo mas fuerte acorralándola en la pared más cercana. — ¿P-Puedo quedarme esta noche?

— Juvia está cansada. — dijo dándole la indirecta a Gray que si podía quedarse con ella por esta vez. — P-Pueden pensar mal de nosotros ¿no cree?

— Eso que importa. — La arrastro suavemente hacia la cama y se recostó a un lado de ella sin dejar el abrazo suelto.

— Gray-sama… — ella lo llamo y lo miro a los ojos. — Juvia te quiere.

El Fullbuster escucho tales palabras y sonrió para acariciarle la cabeza enrollando con sus dedos uno que otro mechón de ese hermoso cabello celeste. — ¿Tienes sueño?

— Si…

— Duerme ya que mañana lo daremos todo para ganar. — Gray la cubrió con una sabana y aparte la abrazo para que no pasara frio. —Trata de descansar Juvia.

…

El Fullbuster abrió los ojos cuando la luz molestaba, cuando se levanto vio que aun era temprano, miro a su lado notando que Juvia aun seguía dormida, sin querer noto con mucho detalle el fino rostro de la Loxar que estaba ya libre de cicatrices. —_Pobre, debe estar exhausta por el entrenamiento de ayer. — le sonrió discretamente. — Parece… una muñequita de porcelana. — y con cuidado acaricio su cabello azul para no despertarla._

Creyó que era el momento adecuado para que se fuera a preparar y se levanto con cuidado de la cama, pero su error fue que Juvia se despertara un poco. — Juvia…

— ¿Gray-sama? ¿A dónde va? — dijo aun medio adormilada.

— Shh, sigue durmiendo… aún es temprano. — le dijo suavemente.

— H-Hai…

Juvia cerró los ojos y se volvió a dormir, Gray antes de irse acaricio nuevamente la cabeza de la chica y salir de la habitación para ir a la suya a prepararse.

Tomo su tiempo para vestirse con su nuevo atuendo, mirando el reloj notando que aun quedaban 30 minutos para que se reanudara el torneo. — Me pregunto si Juvia ya se despertó o se le hará tarde. — salió del cuarto para ir rumbo al estadio.

— Gray. — alguien lo alcanzo y vio que era Erza ya lista, ambos se saludaron y se fueron al lugar de encuentro. —Ya es la hora ¿verdad? — dijo seriamente Titania. —Los demás deben estarnos esperando, hay que darse prisa.

En el camino estuvieron conversando que cosas no tanto cruciales, hasta que la Scarlet llego a un tema en particular. — ¿Arreglaste todo con Juvia?

— ¿Eh? — el se apeno un poco. — Se podría decir que si…

— Me alegro, ahora que Juvia está con nosotros, debemos apoyarla hasta donde podamos.

— Es ya lo sé, aunque agradezco al viejo que la lejos del peligro. Quién sabe qué haría si se hubiera ido con Natsu.

— Llegamos. — la de cabellos escarlatas se detuvo mirando el estadio. — Andando…

Entraron y fueron al lugar de encuentro donde allí estaban Gajeel, Laxus y los de equipo de rescate.

— Por fin llegan. — dijo Laxus teniendo los brazos cruzados. — Los estábamos esperando.

— Ya casi es la hora de que entremos. — menciono el Redfox.

Por su parte Gray se dio cuenta de la ausencia de Natsu y Juvia. ¿Ocurriría algo?

"_¡Ahora el gremio número dos, los Dientes de Sable: Sabertooth!"_

— ¿Dónde rayos esta esa mujer? —Gajeel se mostro entre molesto y preocupado por la ausencia de la quinta integrante.

— ¡Oigan! — escucharon la escandalosa voz del Dragneel y vieron que venía corriendo junto a una apresurada Juvia, Gray mostro alivio cuando le vio llegar, pero… ¿Por qué venia con Natsu?

— Lo siento. — se disculpo la chica cansada.

— ¡Te tardaste! — Gajeel le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza, haciendo que la chica chillara un momento. — Te lo mereces ¿sabes?

— E-Eres muy malo con Juvia Gajeel-kun. — la chica llevo sus manos a la cabeza.

— Bien, nosotros debemos irnos. — dijo Mirajane interrumpiendo el momento. —Tenemos que ir al castillo ahora que nadie sabe de la situación.

— Vámonos entonces. — dijo Lily ya volando en los aires.

"_¡Ahora el gremio que actualmente está como # 1 en la posición!"_

— Nuestra señal. Andando. —menciono Laxus tomando la delantera siendo seguido por los demás del equipo.

— Buena suerte a todos. — dijo Wendy animándolos.

— Juvia. — Natsu tomo la atención de la chica. — Esfuérzate. — le sonrió y ella correspondió para que ambos chocaran nudillos dándose la suerte en que sus misiones tuvieran éxito.

— Confía en Juvia Natsu-san. —la chica alcanzo a sus compañeros para posicionarse a un costado de Erza. — _Tenemos que ganar a toda costa…_

"_¡Fairy Tail!"_

El equipo salió, causando impresión en los espectadores y en los participantes al ver que Natsu por esta vez no estaba en el equipo.

"_¿Qué pasa? Al parecer han cambiado a sus integrantes, Natsu quien lo había hecho espectacular en la batalla de parejas por esta ocasión no está presente"_

— Yo que quería verlo combatir. — decían uno que otro espectador del torneo, por su parte Juvia miro con de reojo a todos los del estadio con una mirada seria.

— Juvia debió de haberse ido y ya. — dijo mostrando su molestia que capto la atención de sus compañeros.

Por su parte Sabertooth noto la ausencia del joven Dragneel, pero aun así causo el alivio de todos y la satisfacción de Minerva. — Natsu no está hoy. — menciono Rogue algo preocupado por ver a Juvia en el equipo.

— Es lo mejor Rogue. — dijo tranquilamente Sting. — Debemos considerarnos afortunados.

_Juvia Loxar. — Minerva la miro que estaba muy seria. — Solo espera, me encargare de tu amiga "Titania" y de Kagura, para llegar hasta a ti._

— No les tomes importancia Juvia. — la animo Erza tocándole un hombro. —Ellos no saben por lo que estamos pasando, además es un honor para nosotros que estés aquí en este momento representando al gremio.

— E-Erza-san. — la chica miro a la pelirroja con algo de sorpresa. — Gracias…

— Esforcémonos juntos Juvia. — Gray se acerco y le sonrió como solía hacerlo en aquellas veces, lo que provoco un pequeño sonrojo en la fémina.

Minerva se acerco un poco, pero guardando las distancias. — Que alegría me da verte Juvia. — sonrió cruzada de brazos obteniendo la completa atención de la maga elemental.

— El gusto es de Juvia también Minerva-san. — la chica se posiciono frente a ella rompiendo un poco las distancias. — Juvia espera un gran enfrentamiento de parte suya Minerva-san. Juvia esta… ansiosa.

— Eso espero, pero por el momento no tendremos el duelo. — esas palabras causaron confusión en Juvia. — Primero me encargare de unas cositas y después te daré la satisfacción del combate. — de un pestañeo se coloco detrás de Juvia para aprisionar ambos brazos con su mano derecha y la izquierda la uso para tomar el mentón de la chica quien no opuso resistencia alguna.

— Juvia. —Gajeel iba a intervenir pero…

—Está bien Gajeel-kun. — dijo la chica deteniéndolo.

— Te destrozare Juvia Loxar. — dijo Minerva mostrado un poco una sonrisa algo sádica.

— Los estaré esperando. — correspondió la chica con la misma mirada que causo impresión y algo de miedo en sus compañeros. — Juvia te esperara Minerva-san, no importa el tiempo que pase en el torneo.

— Eso espero…

— ¿Qué diría Natsu-san en un momento así? — se dijo pensativa la chica de cabellos azules. — Estoy encendida… — dijo sonriéndole retadoramente a Minerva.

Minerva sonrió satisfecha y la soltó con delicadeza para irse con su grupo, mientras que Juvia lo hacía con el suyo.

— J-Juvia. — el Fullbuster estaba algo inquieto por lo que acaba de pasar. — T-Tu…

— Sera mejor prepararnos… — dijo la peliazul dejando a un lado las conversaciones. — _Natsu-san, Juvia confía en que traerás a Lucy sala y salva._

Ahora las reglas para el reto de hoy que decidirá el gremio numero uno de Fiore estaban a punto de ser mencionadas, con todos con la seriedad y concentración en su mirada, dispuestos a ganar por el bien de su gremio. Pero lo que no sabían es acerca del temible futuro que les asechaba.

* * *

_-_ Continuara _-_

_Próximo Capitulo # 14: "El asecho de los Enemigos"_

* * *

**Agradecimientos a: **

**Rirukasabe - meigore - Medaka-chan - ErzaScarlet-Sama - Dixie Ulquiorra - Lee Ab Koi - Giulii - hushgueass y WhiteRabbit94.**

**Y aprovecho este espacio para decirle a Nana-chan que se mejore pronto y que la estare esperando, que se mejore para tenerla de nuevo aqui en el foro. Recuperare pronto.**

**Nos veremos en el proximo capitulo, ya estamos a unos pocos para que finalize el fics. T.T**

**Atte: Maleny.**


	14. 14- El Asecho de los Enemigos

Hiro Mashima es el Autor Original de Fairy Tail

* * *

_Al parecer Juvia siente una inmensa tortura psicológica al ver a Lucy siendo pulverizada en manos de Minerva. Se siente mal por no haber hecho nada. Se sentía la persona más miserable de la humanidad. Y lo que quiere ahora es… arreglar ese error._

* * *

_-_ __**Culpabilidad **___-_

_Por: xHinamoriKunx._

_**Capitulo # 14: "El Asecho de los Enemigos"**_

_¡El Daimatou Enbu empieza ahora!_

_¡El campo de batalla será en Crocus, los miembros en cada equipo ya están repartidos!_

**T**odos los miembros del grupo escuchaban atentamente y con seriedad a las reglas que debían ejercer durante el asalto.

— Así que escoger un líder… — menciono la peliazul con los brazos cruzados. — Y a parte no saber quién es el líder de los demás gremios. — ella miro a los demás, algo seria. — Entonces existe una probabilidad del casi 90%. — mención mostrándose un poco pensativa mientras no demás no comprendieron a la primera.

— ¿A qué te refieres Juvia? — pregunto Gajeel estando junto a ella también cruzado de brazos. — ¿Qué tanto hablas?

— Juvia estaba analizando acerca de quienes serian los líderes de los equipos con los cuales lucharemos… — llevo una mano a su mentón para seguir pensando. — Juvia esta 90% segura de que los líderes de los demás grupos sean: Ichiya-san, Jura-san, Bacchus-san y Kagura-san. — dijo sorprendiendo a los demás.

— Increíble Juvia, puede que tu deducción sea acertada. — menciono Titania impresionada. — Pero ¿Cómo llegaste a esa conclusión?

— Todos los gremios están aquí para ganar ¿cierto? — vio que todos asintieron, ella cerró los ojos y siguió hablando. — Entonces usaran a su integrante más poderoso para así lograr la ventaja y no perder tan rápido a la ligera, véanlo como un último recurso. Son cinco puntos por líder, así que la deducción de Juvia es esa. Juvia está segura de que los que mencionó antes, son los líderes.

— ¿Y qué pasa con Sabertooth? — pregunto Gray al notar que ella no menciono sobre ellos.

— Aquí es el problema. — respondió mirando al alquimista. — Sabertooth es el gremio más fuerte, así que no puedo llegar a la conclusión de quien sea su líder, todos están capacitados, pero…

— ¿Pero qué? — pregunto Laxus.

— Las probabilidades de que sea Minerva-san son altas, al igual que Sting-san. — respondió mostrándose algo molesta al pronunciar el nombre de aquella mujer que en poco tiempo fue capaz de hacerle tanto daño a ella y a Lucy.

— Ahora la pregunta es ¿Quién será nuestro líder? — pregunto el Dragón Slayer del Hierro.

Notaron que Juvia se alejo un poco del grupo sin mirarlos. — ¿Juvia? — menciono la de cabellos escarlatas. — ¿Sucede algo?

— Juvia se deslinda de eso, así que ustedes elijan… pero no le digan nada a Juvia. — dijo evitado la mirada para esperar a que el torneo comience. Pasaron unos segundos cuando el equipo se le acerco.

— Juvia… — Gray la llamo obteniendo toda su atención. —Tienes que tener cuidado, aun a pesar de que la Primera predijo que tu combatirías contra aquella chica del equipo de Lyon, también tengo el presentimiento que Minerva vaya tras de ti.

— Tiene razón Gray-sama…

— Además, Minerva no estará cansada hasta terminar lo que ya ha empezado. — menciono Erza. — Pero como ella menciono antes… primero iría tras de mí y Kagura para después ir tras tuyo.

— Erza-san quiero pedirle algo… — dijo la chica con una mirada algo decaída. — Un favor…

— Dime. — dijo Erza preocupándose por cómo estaba el rostro de su compañera.

— Quiero que derrotes a Minerva-san. — declaro causando sorpresa en todos sus amigos. — Juvia se lo pide, por favor Erza-san.

— ¿Qué tu no querías pelear contra esa mujer?

— Juvia lo sabe pero… Juvia no quiere arriesgar al equipo. Juvia sabe que es inferior a Minerva-san…

— J-Juvia…

— Así que Juvia le pide, Erza-san. — la miro con ojos casi de tristeza pero que no dejaban de mostrar aquella determinación. —Por favor vénganos a Lucy-san y a mí. Por favor termina lo que Juvia no pudo terminar antes de que llegara este momento.

Erza no dijo nada, únicamente observaba el perfil decaído de la maga de agua, así que dio una pequeña sonrisa y se acerco a ella para darle unas palmaditas en la cabeza. — Descuida… te prometo que hare lo posible para acabar tu sufrimiento.

— E-Erza-san. — dijo la chica sonriéndole cálidamente a la joven alias "Titania".

La pelirroja cambio completamente su rostro para mirar a los demás cuando estaban a unos segundos de empezar. — Escuchen, tenemos que ganar. Para así salvar a Lucy.

— Si Natsu-san y los demás consiguen regresar. — agrego la maga de agua.

— Eso será lo mejor. —le siguió Gajeel algo impaciente.

— Pero tenemos otro motivo para ganar. — decía Gray estando junto a Juvia.

— Recuperar el honor del gremio que se ha perdido en estos 7 años. — sonrió Laxus ya emocionado por luchar.

_¡¿Quién tendrá la gloria?! ¡El Daimatou Enbu comienza ahora!_

— ¡VAMOS! — dijeron todos los del equipo, dispuestos a ganar y revolverle el honor a su gremio. Era esa su misión, ser reconocidos como los más fuertes una vez más.

El último día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos comenzó, así que todos los equipos se disolvieron para así buscar a sus oponentes y así coronarse los más fuertes.

Sabertooth al estar más preparado para este tipo de cosas, van separados mientras unos van en parejas o en equipos de tres.

Algo había llamado la atención de Rufus, captando la atención de Orga. — ¿Qué pasa Rufus?

— No se están movilizando…

Todos los presentes del estadio, los locutores y algunos miembros participantes que se dieron cuenta, estaban sorprendidos al ver que el equipo de Fairy Tail estaba en su lugar de inicio.

Mientras los del equipo aun seguían sin mover un dedo, causo el enojo y confusión en sus amigos de las gradas.

Lo peor es que los ataques y derrotas a los participantes comenzó, empezando con Yuka y Toby quien logro derrotar sin problemas a uno de Quatro Cerberus.

_¡Lamia Scale consiguió un punto!_

_¡Blue Pegasus ha conseguido dos puntos!_

¡La consecuencia es que las posiciones están cambiando conforme se van consiguiendo los puntos a favor de su gremio! Notaron que Lyon y Jura han conseguido otros dos puntos y Fairy Tail aun seguía sin moverse.

_¡Sting ha derrotado a Bacchus consiguiendo 5 puntos en un instante!_

_Kagura entra en escena y derrota a Yuka y Toby consiguiendo dos puntos y Milliana ha conseguido uno._

Minerva sonrió al ver que las cosas se estaban poniendo interesantes. — Creo que sería mejor evitar a Jura y Kagura por el momento, no quiero que perdamos miembros. — Miro al frente para así ver su camino. — Ya voy por ti Juvia Loxar, solo espera… me encargara de Titania y nos veremos las caras finalmente.

Por su parte el Maestro y los demás escuchaban atentamente y con sorpresa a Mavis Vermilion.

— He predicho las victorias y los ataques de los enemigos… este es mi presagio.

El equipo de Fairy Tail abrió los ojos mostrando suma concentración para llevar a cabo el plan. — Ya les he contado de la estrategia.

— Para dirigir a nuestros compañeros a la victoria. ¡Esta es mi lucha!

Todos comenzaron a correr para separarse y dar por comenzada la lucha. — ¡Estrategia de hadas! ¡Vamos!

— ¡Sí!

_¡Fairy Tail se está moviendo!_

— ¡No se dejen vencer chicos! — grito Erza alejándose poco a poco. — ¡Tenemos que ganar por el bien de nuestro gremio!

— ¡Me las pagaran si se atreven a perder! — Gajeel sonrió y salto a lo alto de un edificio para ir a su destino.

Juvia comenzó a adelantarse dejando a atrás a Gray. — ¡Gray-sama!

— ¡Ten cuidado Juvia! — dijo el joven Fullbuster mirando a su compañera. — ¡Si lo logro, te ayudare si tienes problemas!

Juvia se sonrojo un poco y mostro una sonrisa de felicidad al notar la preocupación del Fullbuster. — ¡Juvia lo estará esperando Gray-sama! — tal como lo hizo Gajeel, Juvia salto a un edificio para comenzar a saltar de techo en techo alejándose de Gray para ir en busca del destino que le asigno Mavis. — _Cuídese Gray-sama._

En ese momento Mavis predijo que Rufus haría un ataque y fue acertada, pero esta ocasión las cosas no salieron como este esperaba.

— En una noche estrellada. — utilizo aquel poderoso ataque como la última vez en "Hidden". Pero no conto con que los muchachos lo esquivarían.

— ¡No caeré en lo mismo dos veces! — exclamo Gray esquivando el ataque.

Rufus no comprendió el cómo su ataque no surtió efecto como la vez anterior, mientras tanto cada integrante del gremio de hadas comenzó a encontrarse con sus oponentes, Erza se encontró con Jenny para dejarla fuera de combate así como también Gajeel al arrasar contra Ren y Eve usando su rugido del dragón. Hibiki quien iba a escapar fue interceptado y dejado fuera del combate por Gray Fullbuster quien se fue al siguiente lugar.

Solo que al ver el potencial de Jura, uno de los magos Santos. Mavis comenzó a pensar el cómo podrían derrotar a un hombre tan poderoso como lo era él.

…

Gray camino integrándose a la biblioteca de la ciudad donde allí pelearía contra su oponente principal. — La primera me dijo que si venía a este lugar, me encontraría contigo. — dijo seriamente acercándose al hombre que estaba sentado en medio del salón. — Y así fue… la predicción fue acertada.

— Bueno. — Rufus sonrió y miro al alquimista. — Mis recuerdos estaban a punto de olvidarte. ¿Me ayudaras a recordarte? — Al parecer el integrante de Sabertooth estaba confiado por el resultado de la batalla.

— No tienes que recordarme… — dijo completamente concentrado y mostrando molestia por tener que lidiar con el de nuevo. — Porque este será tu fin.

— Tienes agallas para venir aquí. — sonrió el hombre para levantarse y dejar el libro que tenía en la silla. — No tendrás oportunidad contra mí.

— Deja de alardear. — dijo Gray fastidiado. — Comencemos de una vez, tengo que ir en busca de alguien.

— ¿De tu amiga de cabellos azules? — pregunto este notando que Gray mostro interesado en lo que había dicho. — ¿Es eso?

— ¿Y qué tiene que vaya a buscarla? — dijo serio sin bajar la guardia.

— Ambos sabemos el gran problema que tiene la señorita con tu amiga de agua, así que si la señorita tiene muchos improvistos con tu amiga Titania y Kagura Mikazuchi, seré yo el que destruya a tu amiga.

Gray frunció el seño y apretó los puños escuchando lo que decía Rufus. — No te atrevas maldito… no metas a Juvia en esto.

— Además… la chica es muy hermosa. — mostro esa sonrisa burlona que ya había hartado al joven Fullbuster.

— ¡No dejare que te acerques a ella! — exclamo tomando posición de ataque. — ¡Ni siquiera dejare que la toques!

— Ya lo veremos. — sonrió Rufus para esperar el primer ataque de un ardido mago de hielo.

* * *

_-_Continuara_-_

_Capitulo # 15: "Batalla Intensa"_

* * *

**Como que Rufus se mostro algo interesado en Juvia, pues me base en algunos dibujos que he visto en Internet, siendo un extraño triangulo de Gray, Juvia y Rufus. (Qué raro ¿no?) Pero bueno, ya estamos a punto de terminar, yo predigo que serian otros 3 capítulos. O eso depende de mi mente XD.**

**Agradecimientos**_** a: **_

_**ErzaScarlet-Sama – Giulli – Lee Ab Koi – meigore – Dixie Ulquiorra – kAeDe-HiMe – Gabe Logan – Rirukasabe – Medaka-chan. **_

_**Nos veremos pronto.**_


	15. 15- Batalla Intensa

Hiro Mashima es el Autor Original de Fairy Tail

* * *

_Al parecer Juvia siente una inmensa tortura psicológica al ver a Lucy siendo pulverizada en manos de Minerva. Se siente mal por no haber hecho nada. Se sentía la persona más miserable de la humanidad. Y lo que quiere ahora es… arreglar ese error._

* * *

_-_ __**Culpabilidad **___-_

_Por: xHinamoriKunx._

_**Capitulo # 15: "Batalla Intensa".**_

— _**T**ienes agallas para venir aquí. — sonrió el hombre para levantarse y dejar el libro que tenía en la silla. — No tendrás oportunidad contra mí. _

— _Deja de alardear. — dijo Gray fastidiado. — Comencemos de una vez, tengo que ir en busca de alguien._

— _¿De tu amiga de cabellos azules? — pregunto este notando que Gray mostro interesado en lo que había dicho. — ¿Es eso?_

— _¿Y qué tiene que vaya a buscarla? — dijo serio sin bajar la guardia._

— _Ambos sabemos el gran problema que tiene la señorita con tu amiga de agua, así que si la señorita tiene muchos improvistos con tu amiga Titania y Kagura Mikazuchi, seré yo el que destruya a tu amiga._

_Gray frunció el seño y apretó los puños escuchando lo que decía Rufus. — No te atrevas maldito… no metas a Juvia en esto._

— _Además… la chica es muy hermosa. — mostro esa sonrisa burlona que ya había hartado al joven Fullbuster._

— _¡No dejare que te acerques a ella! — exclamo tomando posición de ataque. — ¡Ni siquiera dejare que la toques! _

— _Ya lo veremos. — sonrió Rufus para esperar el primer ataque de un ardido mago de hielo._

…

Gray y Rufus se miraban desafiantes, dispuestos a ganar el torneo. — Pues si quieres comencemos de una vez.

_¡En el área de la librería encontramos a Gray de Fairy Tail y Rufus de Sabertooth!_

Mavis estaba mirando seriamente el inicio de la batalla, por alguna razón estaba neutra acerca de la victoria de Gray contra aquel mago de Sabertooth.

— Muéstrame el poder de tus emociones. — imploro la Primera Maestra esperando un resultado favorable para el beneficio del gremio.

— ¡Aquí voy bastardo enmascarado! — Gray tomo posición de ataque. — ¡Ice Make: Lanzas Congelantes! — grito cuando aquellas lanzas fueron rápidamente contra su enemigo, no había contado con que el joven había esquivado el ataque, Gray estuvo dispuesto a seguir con otro. — ¡Ice Make: Impacto de Hielo!

El Fullbuster no entendía el porqué Rufus murmuraba algo sobre memorizar. — ¿Qué tanto estas murmurando?

— Los recuerdos se pueden convertir en armas… Memorizo la magia que veo. Y usando eso como base, le doy forma a una nueva magia.

— ¿A qué te refieres? ¡Deja de holgazanear! — Gray ya estaba harto y eso que no habían llegado ni a la mitad de la batalla. — ¡No tengo tiempo para ti!

— Creo que debería ser mejor que esa chica Juvia se entrometa en la batalla ¿no? — sonrió este descaradamente.

— No metas a Juvia en esto… ni siquiera eres digno de llamarla por su nombre. Ya que tu al igual que tus compañeros están corrompidos por esa estúpida mentalidad de ser los numero uno siempre. — el joven Fullbuster miro seriamente a Rufus. — Te venceré e iré en busca de Juvia, ya que me preocupa que se encuentre con Minerva.

— Ojala que así sea… la señorita le dará una buena lección a esa hada amiga tuya.

— Ya me tienes harto maldito…

— Me pregunto como serian escuchar los sollozos y gritos desesperados de Juvia Loxar. — esa palabras enfurecieron a Gray. — Seria satisfactorio para mi tener esto en mi memoria por largo tiempo. Lo malo que una chica tan bonita y fina como ella sea desperdiciada en una sola pelea.

— Dije que no permitiré que te le acerques a Juvia... — Gray ya estaba en su limite, odiaba que ese sujeto llamara a Juvia de esa manera tan descarada. — No hables a Juvia con tanta familiaridad... me tienes harto. Te derrotare para ir a buscarla ¿entendiste?

— Bien, entonces continuemos… — Rufus miro burlón a Gray. — ¡Memory Make: Espada congelada del Rayo Negro! — un gran ataque con combinación de hielo proveniente de la magia de Gray y rayo negro proveniente de Orga apareció sorprendiendo al pelinegro impactado pro tal fuerza del ataque combinado.

…

Detuvo su andar cuando sintió un gran poder mágico al igual que estruendos casi a varios kilómetros de la redonda de donde estaba ella. Miro hacia el origen de tal poder y también sintió la energía de Gray.

— ¿Gray-sama? — Juvia se preocupo ya que la primera había predicho que Gray se encontraría con Rufus. — Espero que Gray-sama este bien. ¡Juvia tiene que ver la batalla! — corrió rápidamente en busca de alguna pantalla que mostrara imagen vía lacrima, encontró una inmediatamente y vio preocupada las imágenes. — ¡Gray-sama! — vio preocupada que Gray era rodeado por poderosos tornados a su alrededor.

— _¡Escudo! — lo malo es que Rufus pudo eliminar el escudo dejando a Gray sin protección provocando que un gran tornado se lo llevara a su interior._

— Juvia tiene que ayudar a Gray-sama pero… está muy lejos de la ubicación de ambos y Juvia tiene que ir a su punto de batalla. — dijo preocupada, estaba dispuesta a desobedecer la orden de Mavis, pero ella confiaba en Gray. — Resiste Gray-sama, Juvia confía en usted.

— _Metete en la cabeza que no me puedes derrotar. — Rufus ya estaba cantando victoria antes de tiempo. _

_Gray salió entre los escombros deshaciéndose de su ropa dejando su pecho al descubierto. — De acuerdo… — despreocupadamente se quito la camisa mientras todos estaba de espectadores. _

— Gray-sama… —la peliazul cubrió sus ojos tratando de tranquilizarse, ya que cuando Gray siempre hacia eso, la volvía loca de amor por él, pero sus ojos se enfurecieron cuando escucho alguno que otro grito de una loca que se atrevía a mirar a su amado. — _Juvia ya después saldara cuentas pendientes… — dijo refiriéndose a todas las mujeres que posiblemente estén viendo con malos ojos a su Gray-sama._

Se calmo y fijo su vista nuevamente en la pantalla, esperando que el mago de hielo saliera victorioso. — Gray-sama debería utilizar el "Segundo Origen"

— _Desde que tengo la marca de Fairy Tail… nunca he perdido contra el mismo oponente dos veces._

— _Bueno, entonces ¿tienes un plan? — Rufus había cerrado los ojos por el momento, esperando una nueva táctica para memorizarla y copiarla junto con otro ataque._

— Gray-sama tenga cuidado. —Juvia no pudo quedarse más y comenzó a dirigirse a su punto de lucha, que no estaba muy lejos.

…

— ¡Ice Make: Unlimited! — esta vez Rufus no lo esperaba, vio como con rapidez varias armas como espadas aparecían con una gran velocidad mientras eran ordenadas entorno a un fuerte anillo de hielo que las alineaba de manera curva. — ¿Lo has memorizado? — dijo burlón al haberse dado cuenta de la cara del dientes de sable.

— ¡Mi memorización no puede seguirle el paso! — el joven se preocupo al ver que el ataque estaba listo.

— ¡DANZA CAÓTICA UNILATERAL! — Grito con todas sus fuerzas cuando las armas atacaron directamente a Rufus, que tomo como último recurso un ataque de llamas dispuesto a derretir el hielo.

Gray salió de improvisto de aquellas llamas alarmando a Rufus. — ¡He memorizado unas llamas mas fuertes!

Dos espadas de hielo había atacado sin piedad al joven de Sabertooth con un ataque cruzado siendo lanzado por los aires… — ¡Portador de Hielo!

Rufus grito por la derrota y cayó al suelo mientras que Mavis y los de Fairy Tail suspiraron satisfechos la primera victoria del equipo de Fairy Tail.

Por su parte Juvia quien había logrado captar la escena mediante otra pantalla de lacrima, grito por la victoria de su amado siendo sus ojos reemplazados por corazones. — ¡Gray-sama! — grito eufóricamente cuando Gray se coloco el sombrero del derrotado Rufus sonriendo victorioso y con algo de arrogancia. —E-Eres increíble… Gray-sama. — sus ojos estaban pareciendo que querían llora de felicidad y sus mejillas estaban completamente sonrojadas. — Juvia no se equivoco al escogerlo… a Gray Fullbuster.

— Me pregunto si Juvia lo vio… — dijo el chico despreocupadamente mirando los escombros escuchando los gritos eufóricos de todos los espectadores. — Esto fue por ti Juvia… no permitir que un tipo como él se te acercara.

_¡Gray de Fairy Tail Gana! ¡Rufus ha sido eliminado!_

— Eso fue esplendido. —Mavis miraba satisfecha la victoria, mientras los del gremio gritaban por la hazaña de Gray.

Los de Sabertooth estaban muy serios con respecto a la derrota de su compañero, Orga miraba con lastima y molestia y Rogue caminaba seriamente entre las calles de la ciudad en busca de Gajeel Redfox.

— Así que te derrotaron Rufus. —menciono Orga mirando la pantalla.

— Fairy Tail es fuerte… pero Gajeel… hasta que te derrote…

Minerva por su parte aun conservaba esa sonrisa con aires de grandeza mirando el cielo momentáneamente. — ¿Se desmoronara Sabertooth o Sting? — camino por una inmensa calle en busca de sus presas. — Erza Scarlet no debe andar muy lejos… pero sería mejor que se enfrentara con Kagura para después ser yo quien elimine a ambas.

Algo llamo su atención y vio que de un edificio enorme, vio a una chica de Mermaid Heel saltar sobre los edificios, reconoció que esa chica gata tenía una relación amistosa con Kagura. Sonrió y comenzó ir tras ella… — Un poco más y llegare a mi verdadero objetivo… esperarme un poco más… Juvia Loxar.

…

Los gritos de los espectadores resonaban que hasta incluso podría escucharse en toda la ciudad de Crocus, y la tabla de posiciones cambiaba abruptamente.

_¡Última batalla del Daimatou Enbu! ¡Fairy Tail esta a la cabeza, le siguen Sabertooth, Lamia Scale y Mermaid Heel!_

— ¡Vamos a ganar!

— ¡Genial!

Esas eran las palabras de et y Droy eufóricos cantando la victoria segura, Fairy Tail era el único que aun estaba a la cabeza con 5 miembros intactos, solo que uno de ellos estaba ya herido de la reciente pelea.

— ¿Qué sigue ahora Maestra Mavis? — pregunto Warren igual de emocionado por la siguiente batalla.

—Si mis cálculos son correctos…

Juvia había llegado justo a tiempo al lugar donde se encontraría con su oponente. — ¡Dios del Cielo Boreas! — escucho un grito detrás suyo y al ver una ráfaga de viento negro, esquivo rápidamente.

_Tal y como predijo la primera… — Juvia se sorprendió al ver que la predicción de Vermilion era exacta._

— ¡Eres la amante de Lyon! — grito Chelia molesta con ella, provocando que Juvia no comprendiera bien el dato.

— ¿Qué? — la maga de agua al parecer estaba sin palabras.

— ¡Entonces…desaparece! — grito la Blendy lanzando un tornado negro frente a Juvia quien quedo atrapada en el.

— Esa Chelia es capaz de curar sus heridas propias ¿verdad? — dijo Macao preocupado por la situación de la maga elemental.

— ¡¿Cómo podrá Juvia derrotarla?! — le siguió Wakaba sin soltar su pipa de la boca.

Juvia logro escapar del ataque para mirar a su oponente que al parecer tenía una idea errónea sobre ella y Lyon.

— ¡Te derrotare Juvia Loxar! — la chica convoco tornados negros a su alrededor. — ¡Siente la ira del poder de la God Slayer del Cielo!

— ¡Juvia no perderá la batalla! — exclamo la maga de agua dispuesta a darlo todo para ganar.

* * *

_-_ Continuara_-_

_Próximo Capitulo # 16: "Elemento Vs Elemento"_

* * *

**Nuevo capitulo y nos estamos acercando al final. Y yo que creí que este fics iba a ser corto, pero mi imaginación exagero mas de la cuenta.**

**Gracias a las personas que mencionare a continuación por dejar un comentario en el capitulo anterior:**

**- kAeDe-HiMe - **Gracias por tu comentario, y la verdad Rufus es un loquillo de primera, no te preocupes Minerva ya tendrá su merecido. Solo un poco mas de paciencia por favor.

**- Medaka-chan - **Harem? Dios... pues no se me había metido esa idea hasta que la mencionaste XD. Pero bueno... muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero te haya gustado el nuevo capitulo.

**- Giulii - **A donde te fuiste a meter? Hahah, la verdad a mi neta que me ocurrió algo similar, y mi cara cuando vi esa vez la foto que dices. Dios... pero si me ha tocado ver una que otra foto de Gray y Rufus tratando de conseguir a Juvia. Todo lo que se le ocurre a la gente verdad? hahah, bueno yo sigo en la espera de un rival para Gray por el amor de esta linda maga de agua. Gracias por tu comentario, espero verte pronto.

**- ErzaScarlet-Sama - **Si muy raro lo de Rufus, pero aunque sera, Gray le puso su estate quieto. Gracias por tu review.

** - konan Akatsuki - **Gracias por tu comentario, la verdad no estaba segura de este Gray x Juvia x Rufus, pero como dije me base en uno que otro dibujo y aqui ya esta plasmado en el fics. XD

** - Lee Ab Koi - **Perdón por dejarte en mero suspenso, pero las quiero ver sufrir. XD. No no es cierto... solo quiero siempre tener algo mejor para el final. Gracias por tu comentario, espero verte pronto.

**- Dixie Ulquiorra -** Gracias por tu comentario, espero verte pronto por este pequeño rumbo. XD

**- Izumi xdd - **Y quien no iba a odiar a Rufus? Me cayo como patada de mula cuando paso lo de Hidden. Pero al menos ya tuvo su merecido. Gracias por tu comentario, espero verte pronto.

**- Gabe Logan - **En esto tienes razón, Rufus nunca mostró algún interés en Juvia y si hay algunas personas que lo meten para asi formar un especia de rival para Gray, pero para mi lo hace un poquito mas interesante.

**- Rirukasabe - **Gracias por tu comentario y espero verte pronto. Espero que este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado.

**Nos veremos pronto Minna? Claro que si... ya estamos casi del final (si no debo repetirlo mucho XD)**

**Nos veremos en el próximo capitulo.**


	16. Elemento Vs Elemento

Hiro Mashima es el Autor Original de Fairy Tail

* * *

_Al parecer Juvia siente una inmensa tortura psicológica al ver a Lucy siendo pulverizada en manos de Minerva. Se siente mal por no haber hecho nada. Se sentía la persona más miserable de la humanidad. Y lo que quiere ahora es… arreglar ese error._

* * *

_-_ __**Culpabilidad **___-_

_Por: xHinamoriKunx._

_**Capitulo # 16: "Elemento Vs Elemento".**_

**M**irándose con desafío, con una gran determinación, dispuestas a todo para ganar, una de ellas para mantener su imagen limpia pese a los comentarios de su oponente que la acusaba a la ligera con comentarios algo absurdos.

— Le mostrare a Lyon la clase de chica que eres. — dijo la menor de las Blendy cuando un torneo de viento negro apareció tras sus espaldas. — Dime ¿Cómo fue que lograste atrapar a Lyon?

— Estas equivocada… Juvia no tiene ninguna relación de ese tipo con Lyon-sama, únicamente somos compañeros. — dijo la peliazul mientras el agua de su magia igual aparecía tras su espalda que bueno que habían llegado al gran puente, allí tendría toda el agua que necesitaba.

— No te creo nada.

— Pues a Juvia no le importa si lo crees o no.

— ¡Vamos a pelear! — grito la chica Chelia. — ¡Así le demostrare a Lyon lo buena que soy al derrotarte!

— ¡Andando! — Juvia lanzo el primer ataque al igual que Chelia y estos dos chocaron con gran intensidad creando una onda de energía que alcanzo varios kilómetros a la redonda. Entre toda esa intensidad de ataque, ambas se lanzaron contra la otra chocando sus puños que estaban envueltos por su elemento dando comenzada la batalla.

Por la magnitud del golpe, ambas fueron lanzadas a direcciones opuestas… Chelia se estrello contra un edificio destruyéndolo completamente y Juvia afortunadamente cayó en el agua debajo del gran puente.

— Si fue intenso eso. —decía la chica peliazul sacando su cabeza del agua. — Al parecer será muy difícil tratar con ella.

— ¡No te escaparas! —la God Slayer lanzo tornados en el agua, combinando ambos elemento provocando que la chica fuera arrastrada y quedando dentro de uno de ellos.

— ¡E-Es fuerte! — exclamo la joven Loxar cubriendo su rostro con sus brazos ya que por mucho viento fluyendo con tanta intensidad, no podía respirar bien.

— ¡Juvia! — grito muy molesta Chelia saliendo inesperadamente golpeando a la chica que no tuvo tiempo de protegerse y ser lanzada a los aires chocando con el suelo bruscamente.

— ¿Q-Que fue eso…? — se sostuvo con sus manos la joven Loxar aun estando en el suelo y respirando con dificultad. — Al parecer este es el poder de un God Slayer, Juvia nunca lo imagino así.

Chelia dio otro ataque dirigiendo un torbellino negro hacia donde estaba la maga de agua, quien afortunadamente esquivo el ataque, pero lo malo es que cada vez que Juvia se esforzaba en esquivar los ataques, su poder se iba debilitando poco a poco.

— ¡Nebulosa de Agua!

— ¡Danza del Dios del Cielo! — la maga proveniente de Lamia Scale había lanzado dos corrientes de aire de sus manos enviándolas en espiral desde una gran distancia, Juvia como defensa había dirigido su ataque hacia el de Chelia.

Ambos ataques elementales habían chocado teniendo como consecuencia que el agua se dispersara para que millones de gotas de agua cayeran sobre ella y por la redonda… mojando a ambas contrincantes, pero a ellas no les importaba.

Chelia al estar arriba del puente, miro Juvia desde abajo y salto con la intensión de golpearla, mientras Juvia se cubría con sus brazos, hubo una gran onda de choque y el grito doloroso de la maga de agua resonó por todo el lugar.

…

Gray corría desesperado en busca de Juvia, lo que odiaba era que no podía dar con el punto de batalla al que fue asignado la Loxar. Tenía que encontrarla antes que Minerva, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Aquellas imágenes de Juvia siendo torturada por Minerva llegaban a su mente, nunca soportaría ver a la joven de cabellos azules en ese estado, nunca lo soportaría. ¡Nunca!

—Maldición ¿Dónde está? — molesto se detuvo en un lugar desconocido, tenía que pensar rápido en donde estaría Juvia y pronto.

_¡Esto es impresionante! ¡Juvia Loxar y Chelia Blendy no se rinden en la batalla!_

Escucho la voz del locutor y busco desesperado una pantalla lacrimosa, allí fue donde vio a Juvia golpeando fuertemente a la Blendy cuando ambas estaban en el aire, tomar el pie de la pelirrosa y jalarla rápidamente hacia donde estaba el agua debajo de aquel puente.

— ¡Juvia! ¡Esta en el gran puente! — al saber la ubicación de la batalla, comenzó su rápida marcha para ayudar a la chica.

…

Nuevamente Juvia estaba en el suelo respirando muy rápido, apoyándose en sus manos y tratando de levantar la mirada, pero poco se estaba debilitando y por como golpeaba el aire contra su rostro, menos podía hacerlo.

De un pestañeo Chelia desapareció de su visión provocando que se asustara. — ¡¿D-Donde esta?! — se preocupo al ver que no estaba.

— Aquí atrás… — escucho aquella voz detrás de su persona y cuando volteo, Chelia la golpeo dos veces haciéndola caer de nuevo.

— ¡Agua Cortante! — lanzo un débil ataque que fue contrarrestado por un remolino negro, la chica no soporto mas y cayó momentáneamente.

— Eres la amante de Lyon ¿no? — hablo la menor de las Blendy desinteresadamente. — Y yo creí que se trataba de alguien más interesante. — la miro seriamente. —No sé que vio Lyon en ti… únicamente eres una maga débil que por suerte o por lastima de tus compañeros, estas aquí representando a Fairy Tail.

Juvia únicamente se quedo callada con la mirada fija abajo escuchando sin querer los insultos de Chelia.

— Creo que al menos Natsu Dragneel seria buen oponente, no entiendo porque de todos tuviste que ser tú la suplente. Ya ni siquiera puedes ponerte de pie. — ya estaba llegando a los extremos sin darse cuenta que el cuerpo de la maga estaba hirviendo poco a poco, volviéndose burbujeante por unos minutos. — Al menos yo tengo más poder que tú y así poder enfrentar a los más fuertes de tu gremio. Me has decepcionado Juvia Loxar.

— Mejor ríndete antes de que… — no termino ya que dio un grito cuando un látigo de agua había atrapado su brazo, siendo la mano de Juvia que se extendió para tomarla y alzarla a los aires y azotarla al suelo formando una gran grieta, metros un poco más abajo.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Blendy se llevo una mano a su brazo para tratar de controlar la quemadura de primer grado que sufrió.

Mucho vapor la rodeo y la silueta de la Loxar se podía observar desde toda cortina caliente. — ¿Crees saber de Juvia lo suficiente?

_Su voz cambio… — por alguna razón, a la God Slayer no le agrado el tono de voz que usaba en ese momento su oponente. — Se escucha muy siniestra… ¿Cómo…?_

— No tienes derecho de ponerte más al nivel de los demás ¿entendiste? — de aquella silueta, se notaron que brillaron unos intensos ojos rojos que causaban temor, de improvisto, varios látigos de agua comenzaron a lastimar a Chelia quien dio uno que otro grito y con el impulso de su magia salió rápidamente, no conto con que Juvia apareció detrás de ella y la golpeo con su puño envuelto en agua a gran presión y mayor calor, Chelia cayó al suelo nuevamente cubriendo sus pequeñas quemaduras. — ¿Puede subir el nivel del calor del agua?

— Desde que Juvia peleo contra Gray-sama, pudo notar que puede nivelar los niveles del agua. Juvia puede hacer el agua más caliente o fría de lo normal. — dio una pequeña explicación, para que no fuera muy extensa.

— ¡No me vencerás…! — grito la prima Blendy levantándose. — ¡No sabiendo que en estos momentos estoy peleando contra la amante de Lyon! ¡Le demostrare a Lyon que soy lo bastante buena! — Chelia se dirigió a Juvia rápidamente, pero no conto con que Juvia cayera encima de ella para que ambas comenzaran a rodar con gran fuera por el suelo y quedar Chelia encima de Juvia, ambas comenzando a jalar sus cabellos con fuerza.

_¡U-Una gran pelea de gatas! ¡Esto es un buen espectáculo para los hombres espectadores!_

— ¡¿P-Pelea de Gatas?! — gritaron ambas dando pausa un momento por escuchar los gritos de los hombres que se daban una buena imagen del cambio drástico de la pelea.

— Pervertidos. — se quejo la Blendy. — Pero es no acaba… — continuaron con los jalones y empujones.

…

Lyon ya estaba en busca de Gray para poder enfrentarse, pero se dio cuenta que la presencia de Chelia y Juvia estaba cerca de donde estaba, si era el momento para poder estar con Juvia… no echaría a perder la oportunidad.

— Juvia y Chelia están cerca, tengo que apresurarme. — acelero el paso, pero su mirada iba cambiando cuando otra presencia no bienvenida para su gusto también se acercaba.

Por su parte Gray estaba casi de la zona, pero como estaba aun algo débil después de su pelea contra Rufus, estaba cansado y había decidido ir a pie por el momento… pero aliviándose al saber que estaba cerca de donde estaba Juvia y más cuando no sintió la presencia de Minerva.

Pero también estaba comenzando a dudar cuando sintió la presencia de su amigo-rival que también iba hacia la dirección de ambas chicas que aun seguían luchando, poco a poco la información estaba siendo procesada.

Juvia + Lyon = Incomodidad.

Se detuvo en seco un momento. — ¿Q-Que estoy haciendo? — noto que su cuerpo tomo control propio y él no sabía qué hacer en una parte quería ir a ayudar a Juvia, pero en otra no porque estaría Lyon y todo ya sabemos cómo se pone la cosa.

Ambos magos de hielo escuchaban los gritos de las chicas y apresuraron el paso.

— ¡Eres la que ha embrujado a Lyon! — Chelia la jalo del cabello mientras Juvia trataba de defenderse.

— ¡Por si no lo sabes! ¡Juvia únicamente tiene ojos para Gray-sama! — la jalo de las mejillas, no dispuestas a perder.

— Es sorprendente ver que Chelia tiene dificultades. — Lyon llego finalmente impresionado. — _Juvia es muy fuerte._

— M-Mierda… al parecer no es el mejor lugar para venir. —Gray también llego en el momento justo y exactamente no le gusto la idea de que Lyon y Chelia estarían aquí.

Ambas chicas felices voltearon a ver a sus compañeros de equipo: — ¡Lyon/Gray-sama! — ambas vieron aliviadas a sus compañeros que estaban mirándose con sumo desafío.

Lyon había examinado el estado en el que se encontraba Gray. — ¿Cómo fue que te desgástate mucho Gray?

— Por mi apariencia no te preocupes, nos encargaremos de ustedes pronto. —dijo seriamente el alquimista de hielo.

La joven Loxar estaba feliz de ver nuevamente a su amado, y sin querer su mente comenzó a jugarle una cosa.

_Nos encargaremos de ustedes pronto._

_Estaremos juntos siempre_

_Te quiero Juvia…_

La joven se levanto y abrazo a Gray por la espalda totalmente sumida en su mundo. — ¿A dónde iremos de luna de miel?

— ¡¿Q-Que demonios tienes en la cabeza?! — Gray estaba sorprendido por lo fuerte y exagerada que era la mente de la chica, impresionándose de que aun a pesar de estar en un nuevo posible combate, estaba así como si nada. Pero no evito sonrojarse un poco por lo que Juvia había dicho.

_L-Luna de miel… — pensó el chico mirando el rostro alegre de la chica. — T-Tonta, aun es muy pronto para eso, aun falta el noviazgo… el matrimonio y… ¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué demonios estoy pensando? ¡Rayos la mente de Juvia es contagiosa!_

— ¡De ningún modo! Tengo que hacer que Juvia se dé cuenta… — Lyon no soportaba la idea de ver a esos dos muy juntos y mas porque vio que Gray calmaba su semblante sin dejar de quitarle la vista a la maga elemental.

— Tú eres el que te tienes que dar cuenta Lyon. — Chelia lloraba a mares, sin tener éxito de que Lyon dejara de ver a Juvia. — ¡Lyon! — pero no hubo respuesta.

Gray recordó en el estado en que estaban y tranquilizo como pudo a Juvia. — Oye Juvia, estamos a punto e tener una batalla.

— Cierto. —ella recordó y se coloco delante de Gray-sama. — ¿Gray-sama estas bien? Recuerda que estas herido por la batalla contra Rufus. — giro para mirarlo para después mirar a Lyon y Chelia. — Seria mejor que no te esforzaras mucho.

— Estoy bien. —se acerco a ella y toco su hombro dejando su mano allí posada. — Ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es derrotar a esos dos.

— ¿Cómo piensas hacerlo en ese estado? — hablo Chelia. — ¡Derrotémoslos Lyon! — vio que únicamente el albino asintió, para que ambos tomaran posición de batalla.

— ¡Es hora Juvia! — exclamo Gray tomando también posición.

— ¡Sí!

Ahora la batalla en parejas estaba a punto de empezar.

* * *

_-_ Continuara _-_

_Próximo Capitulo # 17: "En busca de la Victoria"_

* * *

_**Agradecimientos a: **_

_**ErzaScarlet-Sama – Rirukasabe – Medaka-chan – konan Akatsuki – kAeDe-HiMe – Lee Ab Koi – Gabe Logan – Izumi xdd – Giulii – GlowMist12.**_

_**Dos capítulos mas y terminamos! Esperen el próximo Capitulo. **_


End file.
